Doing it Our Way
by Rach1989
Summary: Sequel to 'Mended by You.' Two years later and big changes are on the horizon for the Andersons, follow them as they tackle the next stage of their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the sequel that I promised you all :) Hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed Mended by You. We're still focusing on the Anderson's (Rachel, Blaine and Amy) with appearances from some of your favourite Gleeks :D  
>Oh, and I know that this chapter is short, especially to the length of my usual chapters, but I think they'll get longer, this is just the opener after all.<strong>

**Please review and enjoy x**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Blaine, can you make sure that you come straight home after work tonight?"<em>

_"Uh yeah, sure thing Rachel."_

_"Great, love you!"_

_"Love you to!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine, it's really important that you come straight home tonight, please don't be late!"<em>

_"I promise I'll come straight home, is everything okay?"_

_"Everything's fine, I'll see you later, love you!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine ended the call and placed his phone in his desk draw, Rachel had been calling him all day, urging him to come straight home. Of course he was concerned, his first clue had been when she had called someone in to sub her classes for the day. Rachel never skipped a day of work she loved her work. But she'd packed him off to work that morning and assured him that everything was fine. Needless to say, Blaine wasn't entirely convinced.<p>

"Was that Rachel again?" Molly asked when she walked back into the classroom, carrying two mugs of coffee, Blaine sighed and gratefully took one of the mugs from her.

"She hardly ever calls you at work, is she okay?" Molly asked, perching on the edge of Blaine's desk.

"Well she said that everything's fine, but you know Rachel," he smiled fondly, thinking about how his wife had a tendency to overdramatize things, but he knew that it was one of the many qualities that he loved about her, "So anyway, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Sam's working late at the comic book store," Molly shrugged, as she sipped at her drink, "I guess I'll be home alone, it's all good though. There's a new show that starts tonight, that I know Sam won't want to watch anyway." Blaine nodded and smiled at her. Molly and Sam had really hit it off at the wedding two years ago, and when Sam moved to New York to try and start a new business, he had practically begged Blaine for her number. They hadn't really looked back since, with Sam moving out of his small one bedroom apartment and into Molly's apartment within a couple of months.

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blur, despite Blaine desperately trying to concentrate on the children in the classroom, somehow his thoughts ended up being taken over by Rachel and whatever it was that had got her so panicked. Molly had tried to help as much as she could, but even she couldn't stop Blaine from zoning out mid-conversation. When the bell rang at the end of the day, it came as no surprise to her that Blaine packed up his things in record time and followed his class out of the school. She just watched him with an amused expression, desperately hoping that whatever it was that Rachel had to tell him wasn't going to be too bad. She didn't think she could cope with a depressed Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine, have you left work yet?"<em>

_"Rachel, I'm on the subway, I'll be home in the next half hour, what's the big emergency?"_

_"Just get here as soon as you can!"_

* * *

><p>Rachel paced nervously across the lounge as she anxiously waited for Blaine to come home. Today had been one of the longest days of her life, and she'd had her fair share of them in her lifetime. Life had been going pretty well for the Anderson's. Rachel had finished college and finally received her teaching diploma. During her final year of training, she had been placed at a local school, and had helped to lift the school's flailing glee club from the ground; they had offered her a position as soon as she had qualified. She had been happily teaching in the school's music programme ever since. Now well into her second year of teaching she was looking forward to leading her Glee club to victory once again.<p>

"Rachel?" Rachel jumped from the sofa and literally ran towards the front door, clasping Blaine's hand and tugging him towards their bedroom, "Rachel, what's going on?" Blaine asked as she slammed the door firmly behind them. She wasn't entirely sure why, Amy was having dinner at a friends house this evening, so they were alone.

"Rachel, are you going to talk to me?" Blaine sighed, Rachel sighed and pointed to their bed. Blaine nodded and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I'm sitting down now, what's the matter?"

Rachel bit down on her lip, and glanced at Blaine, taking in the concern on his face.

"Well the thing is…" she paused and paced across the room, "I don't even know if we can afford this," she turned around and stared at him, "I've only been teaching for a year Blaine, a year!" she was shrieking now and Blaine slowly got to his feet and clasped his hands securely around hers, causing her to stop and look at him. She never knew how he was able to it, but no matter how stressed she was, Blaine was always the one that was able to calm her down by the simplest touch or expression.

"Rachel, whatever has happened, I'm sure we can work through it," he told her calmly, "But please, you need to talk to me, so I can help to make it better." Rachel sighed and nodded, gently pulling her hands out of his grasp and turning to walk into their bathroom. Blaine stared at her with a confused expression and sunk back down onto their bed. Rachel emerged a couple of minutes later, holding something that looked like a pregnancy test; Blaine sat up straight and stared at her.

"Here," she said, handing not one, but four pregnancy tests to him. His eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief, before his eyes returned to the tests in his hand, he checked them one by one, each one reading the same thing – Pregnant. Blaine gulped and eventually lifted his head, allowing his eyes to meet hers.

"Why – why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly.

"I panicked," Rachel shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself, "I just wanted to be sure, I didn't want to build any hopes up. After last time I…" she was silenced by Blaine's lips crashing onto hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him as her lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Rachel giggled as Blaine lay down on the bed, pulling her down on top of him.

"You're not mad?" she asked, her eyes locking with his, Blaine shook his head and kissed her gently.

"How could I be mad? We're having a baby, Rachel!" Rachel smiled and rested her head against his chest; he placed his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"How are we going to afford another child Blaine?" she asked quietly, Blaine squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Rachel, we've been together for four years, married for two of them, we both have pretty well paid jobs, we're not big spenders, we can do this!" Rachel nodded at his assurance. In truth, Rachel was happy that she was going to mother again, she knew that her circumstances were different this time around, and although this child wasn't planned, she was much more secure than what she was when she fell pregnant with Amy all those years ago. She was happily married, they were both working, had a home of their own. It was the shock of it all that had caught her off guard, when she first picked up the symptoms she was taken back to first discovering she was pregnant at the age of 18 and it scared her. But now lying in Blaine's arms, she felt like they could conquer anything.

"I'm going to be daddy, again." Blaine whispered

"Only this time you'll be here for the entire thing," Rachel smiled, nestling her head against his chest.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered, "I'm so happy!"

"I love you to," Rachel grinned, as he moved his hand against over her shirt to Rachel's stomach where the two of them imagined their baby to lying. Rachel placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him. They could do this; they'd done a pretty good job with Amy so far.

They both lay in a quiet embrace, as they both considered how their lives would be changing again in the next nine months. Would they need to move? Although their apartment was a decent size, it still only had two bedrooms. Blaine smiled as he pictured a pregnant Rachel, he hadn't been around when she was pregnant with Amy, was she a crazy pregnant woman? They both had so much to look forward to.

"Blaine, we've got such a lot to think about," Rachel stated, lifting her eyes slightly to meet his, he shook his head and brought her hand to his lips.

"Let's just enjoy this, for tonight. We'll tackle everything else when the time comes, okay?" Rachel nodded and smiled, as she stomach grumbled loudly.

"Have you eaten?" he asked her, sitting up.

"With everything going on, I'd kind of forgotten." Rachel shrugged, "I'll start preparing dinner, it's just the two of us tonight, Amy's at a friend's house." She moved to get off the bed but Blaine clasped her wrist and she turned back to face him. He smiled at her and she gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" she grinned, he reached across the bed and kissed her gently, placing his hand at the back of her head.

"I love you," he whispered, barely pulling away. "Now, go call your dad's and I'll cook. Hell, I'll need something to eat before I call my mom, she's been waiting for this day since she gave birth to me!" Rachel giggled and nodded as Blaine kissed the top of her head one more time before walking into the kitchen with a spring in his step and whistling a happy tune. Rachel watched him leave and felt the excitement bubbling from inside of her. She reached across the bed and picked up her cell phone and dialled the number, waiting for the hysteria that she was sure awaited her on the other end of the line. But this once she didn't mind, she knew how much they loved Amy and had been waiting not to patiently, for the sound of baby feet ever since she had married Blaine.

Rachel heard her dad, Hiram, answer the phone and grinning like an excited schoolgirl, she began to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, baby Anderson is on the way :D Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I just want to thank you guys for the overwhelming response to this already. It really means a lot to me that you're enjoying this. I just had to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
><strong>

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine had finished preparing dinner, Rachel was just finishing her conversation with her dad's. Their reaction had been everything she had predicted and then some; she could have sworn that Leroy actually started sobbing when she broke the news, although he'd never admit to it of course. She smiled at Blaine as she walked into the kitchen and quietly set the table. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time as he laid their food out onto the table.<p>

"What?" she grinned, and once again he swept her up into his arm and kissed her.

"I'm just so happy," he told her, Rachel smiled and glanced at the food on the table. Blaine took the hint pretty quickly and they both sat down to enjoy their first meal together as expectant parents. Blaine watched Rachel eat with wide eyes as she practically inhaled her food. Blaine had never seen her like this before, especially not with his cooking.

"This is really good Blaine, thank you." Rachel smiled, lifting her eyes to meet his. Blaine shrugged and took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"I've never seen you enjoy my cooking so much," Blaine stated, "You usually eat half and then make up some excuse about having enough," Rachel stopped chewing as she blushed slightly and playfully glared at him.

"I'm pregnant and hungry, and I've just been on the phone to possibly two of the most excited men in _America _right now for the last half hour, without going insane." she pointed out, "We've got nine months of this to come." The two fell silent for a few minutes, contemplating the enormity of what she had just said. Even though they were both excited, the news still hadn't sunk in properly.

"I take it they were happy then?" Blaine asked again, breaking the silence, Rachel pushed her chair and walked over him; as he moved his chair back slightly allowing her to sink into his lap.

"You have no idea," she laughed, "I left them discussing baby names." Blaine laughed as his fingers locked around her waist. She sighed happily and placed her own arms around his neck, as he leant forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"We can do this though, can't we Blaine?" He pulled back slightly and Rachel lifted her head to look at him properly.

"This parenting thing?" she nodded and Blaine grinned and brushed his lips against her forehead, "We haven't messed up yet." Rachel nodded, still grateful for his assurance. They remained in their quiet embrace for a while longer, talking quietly. Before Rachel bolted upright, making Blaine jump.

"You still need to call your parents!" she stated, "I need to call Quinn to and Shelby, oh and Kurt!" Blaine chuckled and kissed her again, a technique he had developed over the years to silence her.

"Rachel, we've only known that you're pregnant for two hours. I'll call mum and dad later, we can tell the others tomorrow," Blaine shrugged, "Do you think we should tell Amy tonight?" Rachel bit her lip thoughtfully. She knew that Amy's reaction could go either way; she had been an only child for so long now. She wasn't sure how she'd take the news that she'd suddenly have to share her parent's attention.

"I suppose we should," Rachel nodded, "I think she'd want to be involved, it wouldn't be fair if we left her out of something as big as this." Blaine nodded and kissed her head gently before patting her away gently. Rachel stood up and watched as she started clearing away for their plates. She tried to help him, but he swatted her hands away and ordered her to go and sit in the lounge with her feet up. Blaine was the example of a perfect husband anyway, but knowing that his wife was carrying his child, it gave him a whole new outlook. Rachel sunk down into the couch and smiled as she flicked through the television stations. She knew what Blaine was doing really; he was putting off calling his parents. Although they were on good terms now, she knew as well as he did that they were waiting for the day that Rachel would fall pregnant. They had often overheard conversations between her dad's and Blaine's parents during family parties. When Blaine finally joined her, he sat down next to her and casually swung his arm around his shoulders. Rachel smirked as she picked up their phone and handed it to him.

"I know what you're doing, you know." She told him, when he frowned at her, "Just call them, get it over with." He pouted and Rachel kissed his cheek. Blaine gave in pretty quickly after that and started dialling his parent's number, but hung up pretty quickly when their front door knocked loudly. Rachel giggled and got to her feet.

"Coward," she whispered, crouching down beside his ear, before walking to the door. She smiled when Amy was stood on the other side.

"Hey mom," she grinned, before pushing her way inside. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at Grant and Carrie, Amy's friend and her dad.

"Thanks for bringing her home, I hope she hasn't been any trouble." Grant shook his head and smiled.

"A pleasure as always," he grinned,

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?" Rachel asked, Grant smiled and shook his head politely.

"Thank for the offer, but we should be getting home," Rachel nodded and exchanged goodbyes, before closing the door behind them. She walked back into the lounge where she found Amy and Blaine sat curled together on the couch.

She smiled and she tapped Blaine's shoulder and stared at him. He nodded as Rachel picked up the remote and turned off the television, despite Amy's protests.

"You're mom and I have something important to tell you." Blaine explained, as Rachel perched on the edge of the couch, placing her hand inside of Blaine's. Amy stared at them both, her eyes flicking between them.

"What is it?" she asked,

"We're going to have a baby Ames," Rachel smiled; Amy didn't say anything straight away, instead just staring intently at her parents. Blaine bit his lip and glanced nervously at Rachel who shrugged quietly.

"Say something Ames?" Blaine pushed.

"But, you're both old!" Rachel rolled her eyes and Blaine stifled a laugh.

"We're not _that_ old!" Rachel protested, "I was only young when I had you!" Amy smirked and stared at her mum, as Blaine squeezed Rachel's hand.

"The point is Ames, we both wanted you to be one of the first people we told." Blaine explained, cutting over Rachel, "So is there anything you'd like to ask?" Amy bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Do I have to share my room? Because I don't want it filled with baby junk." She stated, Rachel glanced at Blaine, knowing that the subject hadn't been tackled yet. Blaine, as calm as ever, just squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled at Amy.

"Well, for the first couple of months, the baby will sleep in our room. Nothing has been decided yet." Amy nodded, and slowly a small smile crept onto her face.

"I guess I've always wanted a baby brother or sister." Rachel smiled at her daughter, and got up and engulfed her into a tight hug; Amy rolled her eyes but laughed loudly as Blaine joined in.

"So, you're okay with this?" Rachel asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it could be pretty cool," Blaine kissed Amy's cheek, before Amy got up and headed towards her room, "But I am not sharing my room!" Rachel and Blaine chuckled quietly as Amy closed the door behind her. Blaine placed his arm around Rachel again and cuddled her closer.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he grinned, Rachel shook her head and picked up the phone from where it was lay on the end of the couch.

"Now, call your parents!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine and Rachel were curled up alone in their bedroom. Blaine loved moments like this, as rare as they were for them. But when Amy was fast asleep in her own room, and they were free just to be with each other, he realised that life didn't get much better than this. Rachel was lay with her head resting against Blaine's chest as he used his free hand to trace patterns on her back. She shivered slightly against his touch, but sighed contently.<p>

"Hey Blaine?" Rachel whispered into the darkened room.

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't told me what your parents said when you told them the news?" Blaine groaned in response and Rachel smiled as she sat up slightly to face him. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer to him again, wanting the close the gap between them.

"When I told her, she screamed so loud, I thought I'd actually lose my sense of hearing." Blaine stated, causing Rachel to giggle quietly, "When I finally managed to calm her down, Dad picked up the phone, wondering what the hell I'd said to her." Rachel laughed again and started tracing patterns on his chest softly. "Anyway, Mom then ranted for like ten minutes about how she'd waited long enough, then she went on about your due date, even though we'd only taken the test today." Rachel laughed again and reached up to kiss him, "I love her and everything, but she's a crazy woman."

"You know she only does it because she loves you." She smiled; "Besides, you had to get your crazy from somewhere," Blaine moaned quietly as she kissed his again, she smiled as she could feel the tension draining from his body. They lay quietly again and Rachel bit her lip in concentration as Blaine slowly ran his fingers over her body.

"Amy was right you know," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Where's the baby going to sleep, it would be unfair to make Amy share her room." Blaine nodded and kissed her head softly.

"We'll tackle that when we come to it." He told her, "Don't worry about it too much though, okay?" Rachel nodded and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Blaine," she whispered, as she rolled over again. Today had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't help smiling however, when she felt Blaine's arms wrap around her body and felt his hot breath against her ear.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Rachel stepped out of her doctor's office and decided to pop in and see Blaine, knowing that he had his lunch hour at around this time. She smiled as she walked through the playground and up to the school's reception.<p>

"Hello Rachel, we barely see you around here these days." Helen, the receptionist smiled at Rachel.

"Yeah, they keep me pretty busy at Brent Brooke," Rachel smiled, "I've actually just dropped by to see Blaine," Helena nodded.

"He should be on lunch right now, I'll call him and let him know you're here," Rachel smiled gratefully as she watched Helena dial the number.

"Hello Blaine, your wife is here to see you." She hung the phone up and smiled at Rachel, "He'll be right with you." Rachel thanked her and minute's later Blaine appeared. Rachel took a minute to appreciate just how handsome he was as he got nearer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Rachel blushed slightly as she heard a couple of children make disgusted noises from behind them. Blaine smirked at her, thanked Helena and clasped Rachel's hand and led her towards his classroom. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his desk and pulled her closer to him.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"What, I can't visit my husband at work without there being a reason anymore?" she grinned, Blaine laughed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Not when you're supposed to be at work yourself, so what's up?" Rachel grinned, knowing that Blaine knew her too well for her to lie to him.

"I managed to get a last minute appointment at the doctors in my lunch hour, I've just got out, we're roughly four weeks along," she explained, "So guess when we're due?"

Blaine noticed the sparkle in Rachel's eye as she spoke, "When?"

"August 20th," she beamed,

"A summer baby!" Rachel nodded excitedly and Blaine hugged her again, having a due date made it seem all the more real now, he glanced at the calendar sitting on he desk and smiled at her.

"That's a long way away yet Rachel," he smiled,

"Well yes, but these 9 months are going to fly by, it's so exciting!"

"You think excessive mood swings and throwing up every morning is going to be exciting?" he smirked at her, and Rachel hit his chest playfully.

"I'll have you know, that when I was carrying Amy, I hardly every threw up!" she stated firmly, Blaine nodded and kissed her again, because yes kissing her was so much easier than arguing with her. "And I don't have excessive mood swings!" Rachel smiled as she pulled away.

"Of course you don't," he grinned, Rachel gave him a satisfied grin and glanced at her watch, if she was going to make it back to work in time, she had to be leaving soon.

"So I was thinking about inviting Kurt and Kyle over for dinner tonight, what do you think?" she asked him as she picked up her purse, Blaine smiled and nodded, as he kissed her again, because seriously seeing her in the day, was just as good as having her waiting for him when he got home.

"I really need to go," she whispered, Blaine nodded just as there was a faint knock at his door, Rachel stepped aside as Blaine shouted for the person to come in. Rachel grinned when Molly sheepishly stepped inside.

"Sorry, Helena said that you were here," she grinned, "Blaine told me the good news, congratulations," Rachel rushed forward to hug her, causing Blaine to smile at the two of them.

"We were just talking about inviting Kurt and Kyle over for dinner, why don't you and Sam join us?" Rachel suggested, glancing over at Blaine who nodded.

"Really? Sure, that'll be great. I'll call Sam and let him know." Molly smiled.

"You call Kurt and Kyle, and we'll meet Sam and come home after work?" Blaine suggested, approaching the two women.

"Now I really need to go!" she nodded, "Love you! See you later Molly!" With a smile and a quick peck on the cheek, Rachel shouldered her purse and headed out into the deserted hallway, leaving Blaine smiling behind her. Molly smirked from where she was stood and Blaine turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked sheepishly, Molly shrugged and began shuffling with some papers on her desk.

"Nothing, it's just you two are so perfect for each other," Blaine smiled fondly and nodded.

"I know."

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home later that night, with Molly and Sam, he was expecting to be greeted with copious amounts of food. Usually when they had Kurt over for dinner they prepared enough food to feed both couples for the next couple of weeks, but instead of food they walked into the lounge to find Rachel and Kyle sat on the couch laughing loudly with Kurt sat opposite them holding up one of his scrapbooks. Blaine glanced at Sam and Molly, with a look of confusion on his face, but they just shrugged in return. Rachel had tears on her cheeks and her make up was streaked down her face, Kyle's face was bright red and also tear stained.<p>

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the other side of Rachel and kissed her cheek. Rachel and Kyle glanced at each other again and started laughing loudly. Kurt huffed loudly and handed Blaine his scrapbook.

"They're laughing at my latest designs," he shrugged, "I felt inspired when you told me that Rachel was pregnant," Blaine nodded and glanced at the designs on the page. They weren't what he had been expecting, he was still struggling to see what Rachel and Kyle had found so funny. So he handed the scrapbook over to Molly and Sam who examined it with as much detail as he had.

"Rachel, you're going to have to give me a clue here, I'm struggling to see what's so funny about Kurt's designs," Blaine sighed, Rachel nodded and took a deep breath as Kyle sniggered next to her, she elbowed him in his side and handed another page of designs over to Blaine.

"This is what we were laughing at," she explained, Blaine stared at the page in disbelief before a loud laugh erupted from inside of him, despite how hard he tried to hold it in. He didn't want to hurt Kurt's pride.

"Wha-What is it supposed to be?" he asked in between laughs, Kurt huffed loudly and snatched the designs out of Blaine's hands.

"I designed them for the baby, like I said I felt inspired." Kurt huffed as began to file his designs away, "Apparently none of you have my eye for fashion." He then shot a look at Kyle, who was discreetly trying to wipe his eyes, "I thought you were better than that," Kyle sighed and got to his feet and walked over to Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he grinned, "You'll just have to try again, you've got nine months to perfect them." Kurt smiled and turned to kiss Kyle again, seemingly forgetting about his now discarded designs, "Besides, the maternity wear wasn't too bad,"

"So, are we going to eat now or what?" Sam asked, who had been pretty quiet up until now, Molly laughed and hit him playfully, "What? We've got months to make fun of Kurt's ugly baby clothes, but I'm hungry now." Rachel smiled over at Sam and nodded and jumped to her feet and walked over and linked arms with Kyle.

"Come on, you can help me cook." Kyle rolled his eyes and followed Rachel into the kitchen, and seconds later Molly joined them. Leaving Blaine, Sam and Kurt alone in the lounge. Kurt sighed quietly and placed his scrapbook full of designs into his satchel.

"You know they didn't mean anything by it, right?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean no offence, but your wife has never had much fashion sense," Kurt stated and Blaine rolled his eyes as Sam grinned at them both, "And I'm marrying Kyle despite his flaws," Kurt smiled as Blaine and Sam glanced at each other as they listened to Rachel, Molly and Kyle laugh loudly in the kitchen, all three of them wondering how they had ended up so lucky.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel's luck ran out in the sickness department, as she stood stooped over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach Blaine stood behind, smiling at her, holding her hair behind her head, trying to keep it out of the way. Amy meanwhile, poked her head around the doorway and shook her head in disgust.<p>

"That's really gross, are you going to do that every morning?" she asked, Rachel stood up slowly and wiped her mouth.

"Probably sweetheart, it means the baby is healthy," Amy rolled her eyes and smirked at Blaine.

"That makes no sense, you're throwing up mom, duh" Amy stated as if it were obvious. Blaine balled up his fist and forced it into his mouth, trying hard not to laugh as Amy continued to outwit her mother. Rachel sighed, obviously not in the mood to be having this debate just yet.

"Just go and get ready to school Ames, I'll be in to prepare your breakfast when I'm done." Amy nodded and smirked at Rachel before walking off into the direction of her own bedroom. Rachel sighed quietly and turned around and began to clean her teeth in front of the mirror, trying to ignore Blaine who was leaning against the bathtub behind her. She washed her face quickly and turned to face Blaine when she was finished.

"What?" she asked him, folding her arms firmly against her chest.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get sick," he smirked, Rachel rolled her eyes and grinned as she stepped closer to him, he opened his arms and stepped into them, as he pulled her closer to him. She placed her lips on top of his and sighed contently.

"Keep being smug, and I'll kiss you before I've cleaned my teeth next time," she shrugged, kissing him one more time and heading back into their bedroom to get ready for work. Blaine chuckled lightly as he followed her. Yeah, the next nine months were going to be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine, are you awake?" Rachel whispered, as she lay beside her husband late one night. She'd been awake for a while now, over thinking things as usual "Blaine?" she could hear him snoring quietly beside her, she rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly. "Blaine, wake up!" He grunted loudly, jumped up and flicked his bedside lamp on, before turning to face her and placing his hands on her stomach immediately.

"What? Is it the baby?" he asked, staring at her with a worried expression, she smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered quietly, "I've been thinking about the baby," Blaine sighed and lay back down, flicking the lamp off as he did so. Blaine wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her closer to him again.

"What about the baby?" he asked softly.

"I want to make sure I get it right this time." She told him, when he shifted his body against hers, she sighed and lifted her head slightly, "I didn't have much control last time, and everything was such a blur. I'd been raped, then found out I was pregnant, left all of the people I loved behind and moved to a city where I only knew Shelby. I had so much to deal with, that I don't really remember anything about the pregnancy," Blaine nodded and squeezed her again, because although he knew about Rachel's history, it still hurt him when she spoke about it, knowing that he wasn't around to help the person that he loved the most in the world.

"I promise you Rachel, things _will_ be different this time," she smiled and rested his head on top of hers as lay on top of him, "We're doing this together, you won't have to worry about a thing." Rachel nodded contently and lifted her head to kiss him softly. He smiled as tried to stifle a yawn, as Rachel placed her head back onto his chest. "Was that everything you were thinking about?" Rachel nodded and closed her eyes softly, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Blaine however, was now wide-awake, with far to many things on his mind. Sure, he was excited that Rachel was pregnant, and he was going to be a dad again, but in just under nine months they would really have a baby. A baby in this tiny apartment, an apartment that was fine for a family of three…

"We need to move," he stated into the dark room, Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at him.

"Huh – what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, "Blaine, it's 2am, couldn't this have waited until breakfast?"

"This is important Rachel," he told her, he was on a roll now, "I've lived here for years now, but it's not suitable for a growing family, we need at least one more bedroom," Rachel pushed herself up slightly as she stared at him, "The city is far to noisy for a new-born baby."

"I think you're forgetting that I raised Amy in the city," she arched her eyebrow, and Blaine smiled and brushed his lips gently over hers.

"I know you did, and there's nothing wrong with that." He paused as he struggled to find the right words, Rachel's expression changing from annoyance to pure amusement, "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have a house of our own? A garden where our kids could play in the summer?" Rachel smiled softly at him as his eyes glazed over.

"I love you," she whispered, "And of course I've thought about it. But I'm only seven weeks pregnant, we've got months to find a new place for us to live."

"You're right, I'm sorry for waking you up." He kissed her again and Rachel smiled and she turned away and closed her eyes, hoping to drift off into a peaceful sleep. She knew they had to be up in a few hours for work, and as the last couple of weeks had proven, she'd be awake early to throw up anyway. Morning sickness had been making her miserable for the last couple of weeks. It seemed that she had spoken too soon when she said that she wouldn't get sick. She could usually make it through the day after throwing up in the morning, but sometimes she would catch the scent of one of one of her colleagues Tuna sandwiches and she'd spend the majority of her lunch hour throwing up.

"We'll start looking this weekend," Blaine stated, it wasn't a question and Rachel didn't have the energy to respond, instead she nodded quietly as Blaine cuddled up to his wife and placed his hand gently on her still flat stomach.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon, the Anderson's met with the mortgage department at their bank, apparently Blaine had been deadly serious when he had announced that they needed to move. He had left his class in Molly's capable hands and had urged Rachel to find a sub for her afternoon classes, even though it had been a struggle because her Glee club were preparing for their Sectional's competition on Saturday afternoon. But Blaine had insisted and who was Rachel to turn him down? So after sitting in interviews and signing forms for the past hour and half, they both emerged hand in hand, feeling much more grown up than ever before.<p>

"Okay, so that's one thing taken care of," Blaine smiled, as they walked through the busy streets, mentally checking it from his list "First we need to decide what neighbourhood we want to live in, then we need to choose what features we want, then we need to look at the school systems. Will Amy even have to transfer? God, there's so much to do, Rachel." Rachel giggled beside him, watching as her husband talked animatedly like a child on Christmas Eve. Blaine glanced at her, let go of her hand and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, you probably think I'm crazy now," Blaine shrugged, nestling his head against hers.

"Maybe just a little crazy," Rachel grinned, turning her head to look at him directly, "But it's all part of your charm. We'll start researching tomorrow morning before I leave for Sectionals, deal?" Blaine laughed and nodded, kissing Rachel's head one more time.

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Blaine asked, holding up a piece of paper as Rachel rushed around the apartment, trying to finish getting ready. They had been researching houses all morning and Rachel was pretty sure that she could tell you about every available home in New York. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and she put her earrings in, Blaine grinned and walked up behind her.<p>

"It's got four bedrooms, a decent sized garden, just outside the city, Amy wouldn't have to transfer schools," he wrapped his arms around her waist and Rachel turned around to face him, taking the piece of paper from his hands. He grinned at her as she scanned the page, nodding slowly.

"It does sound nice, you'll have to put it on the viewing list," she grinned, Blaine tightened his grip around her and brought her closer to him,

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. You look beautiful by the way," he growled against her ear.

"Thank you, now have you seen my black shoes?" he grinned, Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped away from her, "I'm sorry, but you know I'm running late." She shrugged; Blaine laughed and pointed to the back of the room, where Rachel's shoes were. Rachel smirked and walked over to put them on as Amy walked into the room.

"Can I come and watch mom?" she asked as Rachel checked her appearance again.

"Oh sweetheart, you know I'd love you to come. But I won't be able to watch you properly, I'm going to be really busy, maybe another time?" Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to Blaine, who had returned to the table with all the house research on it. Curiously she picked up a piece of paper and stared at it.

"What's this?" she asked, Rachel bit her lip and glanced at Blaine for assistance. They still hadn't broken the news to her yet. They didn't want her to get too worked up yet, not until they had secured a new home for them at least.

"Well, your mom and I thought it would be a good idea if we found somewhere new to live," Blaine answered, shuffling his chair closer to her, Amy frowned him and glanced at Rachel, who smiled meekly at her.

"Why, I like it here," Amy stated firmly.

"I know you do Ames, but a baby takes up a lot of space, and this apartment just isn't big enough for the four of us," Blaine smiled and gently placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. She shrugged it off firmly and turned around to glare at Rachel.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to move, it's all because of that baby," she pointed directly at Rachel's stomach, "You're ruining everything, as long as the stupid baby is happy, what about me?"

"Ames? Sweetheart, it's not like that," Rachel started softly, hurt by her daughter's words.

"Yes it is!" Amy screamed, "All you ever talk about is that stupid baby! I'm not moving and you can't make me!" she turned on her heel and stormed out of the lounge and into her bedroom slamming the door behind her, Rachel glanced at her watch and made to follow her daughter, trying to hold back her tears, but Blaine jumped up and clasped Rachel's hand.

"You're going to be late, the kids need you," he told her, Rachel's eyes glanced down the hallway to Amy's room,

"I can't just leave her like that," Blaine shook his head and lifted his hand to wipe away a few stray tears.

"She'll be fine, let me talk to her," Blaine said, attempting to kiss away her tears and Rachel gave him a sad a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, before she picked up her bag and walked towards their front door.

"Good luck!" Blaine grinned from behind;

"You to," Rachel turned her head, smiled at him and gave him a small wave before stepping outside. Desperately hoping that Blaine would be able to convince Amy to come around, she hated the idea of her daughter being angry with her.

Blaine watched as Rachel closed the door behind her. He hated seeing her worry so much, as well as having Amy upset in the other room. They didn't argue much, but then they did they clashed because of their similar personalities. Amy had definitely inherited Rachel's fiery nature, and sometimes, only sometimes it was a little difficult to deal with, and Blaine knew that they both needed time to cool down. So he packed away the paper that was scattered on the table at the back of the lounge, he rolled his eyes when he heard Amy's music playing loudly from her room in an act of defiance. The neighbours were really going to appreciate that, he thought as he shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and started preparing Amy's favourite drink, hot chocolate with marshmallows, when he was finished he walked towards Amy's room and knocked on her door, he tried again and still there was no response. He rolled his eyes and walked inside, smiling softly when he saw Amy lying face down on her bed; he placed the drink on Amy's desk and turned the music off.

"Go away dad!" Amy mumbled into her pillow. Blaine smiled again, picked up Amy's drink and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I made this for you," he squeezed her leg gently and Amy slowly turned around to face him, taking the drink cautiously from his hand. She sipped at it quietly, barely looking at Blaine. He waited patiently, knowing that he had to pick his moment correctly.

"Your mom's upset Ames," he stated calmly, Amy stared at him over her mug, "She didn't want to go to Sectionals today, she wanted to stay and talk to you."

"But mom loves her Glee Club," Amy stated, Blaine nodded and took the mug from Amy's hand and placed it on her bedside table.

"She does, but she loves you even more, we both do and _nothing_ is ever going to change that," Blaine smiled, Amy dropped her eyes and Blaine puled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, losing the battle with tears as they slowly streamed down her face, "I didn't mean to upset mom." Blaine stroked her hair and nodded,

"I know Ames," He said quietly as he listened to her sob, "I know things will be changing for all of us. But it'll be a good change, and we wont do anything without talking to you first, okay?" Amy lifted her head and stared at Blaine, as he held her at arms length.

"But – but you said we're moving, and you didn't even ask me, it's all about the baby," she sniffed; Blaine smiled and hugged her again.

"It wasn't like that Ames, we're only looking right now. Besides, if we do find a bigger house, then you'd get a bigger room," Amy sat up slowly and stared at him, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Really?" she asked, Blaine nodded and laughed.

"Really." He lifted Amy's chin and kissed her forehead, before letting her go and walking towards her door. "Now come on, go and get you coat and shoes, we're going out."

"Where are we going, dad?" Amy asked, Blaine grinned and turned to face her.

"We're going to surprise your mum, I think she needs cheering up a little, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was distracted; she was distracted at the completely wrong time. But all she could think about was how upset Amy was and how she'd just walked out on her. Usually she'd been full competition mode, supporting her kids and pumping them up for the competition, but today she found herself sitting in the corner of their dressing room while the kids warmed up.<p>

"Mrs Anderson?" Stacey, one of the club's lead singers, approached her cautiously and tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel blinked and turned to face her, forcing a smile onto her face, "We're ready to go now,"

"Oh well urm," she glanced at the club as they slowly gathered around her, "I just want to let you know how proud I am of you all, you've all worked so hard. I want to you to go out there and perform the way I know you can." She was met with smiles as she walked them towards the stage. She watched as they took their places behind the curtains and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. The music started up loudly and the kids broke out into a medley a Katy Perry hits, even though her music was pretty old now, it was still a crowd pleaser. Rachel had suggested this with Blaine in mind, thinking back to his mild obsession with her when they were in High School.

Blaine guided Amy into the darkened theatre; he knew that Brent Brooke was performing last, so he was grateful that they hadn't missed their performance. The found two spare seats at the back of the theatre and quickly sat down as the music started playing loudly. Blaine recognized it immediately and couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his lips. Amy stared at her dad, before redirecting her eyes to stage. She had definitely inherited Rachel's love of performing, so when she had reached a suitable age, Blaine and Rachel had enrolled her in a variety of dance classes.

"Did mom do all of this?" Amy asked Blaine, Blaine nodded proudly.

"You're mom is a very talented lady," he grinned. Amy nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. Blaine smiled as he continued to watch the kids perform on stage, it took him back to his days at Dalton and McKinley when he performed on stage simply for the love of performing. Although he loved his job as a kindergarten teacher, he still sometimes missed performing for the hell of it. As the two leads hit the final note, Blaine knew that Brent Brooke had won Sectionals, there was no way that anyone could best that performance.

He was right of course, and when Brent Brooke were announced the winners, Blaine and Amy jumped to their feet and cheered louder than anyone in the theatre. As everyone began to file out, Blaine clasped Amy's hand and led her towards the backstage area. Blaine scanned the corridors, before he heard the sound of loud cheering. Nodding, he decided to follow it, figuring that if Brent Brooke were anything like New Directions had once been, then they'd be celebrating their win for some time now. Amy shuffled her feet on the floor as Blaine peered through the small window in the door. She knew she had to apologise to Rachel, she hated arguing with her mom, she never felt good about it, but it was apologising part that she wasn't comfortable with; it was part of her stubborn nature. Blaine tapped the window, getting Rachel's attention. Her eyes widened in surprise as she excused herself from the group of excitable teenagers, and walked out into the empty corridor.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, Blaine smirked and glanced down at Amy, who was still holding his hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze then glanced at Rachel again.

"We wanted to come and support you, plus Amy had something she wanted to say to you." He gently tugged Amy's hand and pulled her forward, Rachel smiled softly as Amy lifted her eyes to meet Rachel's.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, I didn't mean to," she said quietly, Rachel felt the tears again and crouched down to Amy's level.

"I'm sorry to sweetheart," she engulfed Amy into a tight hug and inhaled deeply, never failing to appreciate how comforting having her daughter's love could be, "We should have never discussed moving without talking to you first," She paused and held Amy at arm's length, "Having this baby is not going to affect how much I love you, do you understand?" Amy nodded and Rachel smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you Ames, never forget that, okay?" Amy nodded again and Rachel quickly wiped away a few tears.

"There we go, both my girls are happy again," Blaine grinned, having stood back and watched mother and daughter reunite. Rachel grinned and stood up properly, pulling Blaine into what had now turned into a family hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, her lips brushing against his. Amy squirmed between them and pushed them both apart.

"You two are so gross, do you have to do that here?" Blaine laughed loudly and crouched down and planted a kiss firmly on her cheek, Rachel laughed and did the same, making Amy squirm again.

"Well we should be getting back," Blaine shrugged, taking Amy's hand inside of his.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be too late." Rachel explained, "I'll bring in dinner if you'd like?" Amy grinned at Rachel and glanced up at Blaine eagerly.

"Well who could possibly say no to that?" Blaine laughed, kissing Rachel's cheek once more before they parted ways, "Congratulations by the way!" Blaine shouted, Rachel laughed again, as she waved to her husband and daughter before returning to teacher mode and walking back into the kid's dressing room.

* * *

><p>At the beginning of Rachel's eighth week of pregnancy, Rachel and Blaine began their first viewings. They had managed to use their research to compile three lists: definitely, maybe and never. Rachel hadn't realised how particular Blaine could be about these things. She was secretly grateful that she hadn't been around when Blaine was first apartment hunting.<p>

"I don't think so," Blaine stated as they pulled up outside their first viewing. Rachel glanced at the horrified look on Debbie, their estate agent's, face then turned back to face her husband who was now drawing a large cross on the page giving the house's details.

"We haven't seen what the inside is like yet," Rachel tried to reason.

"The outside is bad enough." Blaine stated, "The garden is tiny, the porch is pathetic. Can you honestly see yourself living here?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen enough to judge it properly yet," Rachel sighed, Blaine rolled his head and settled back into his seat. Rachel shot an apologetic smile to Debbie, who proceeded to laugh it off, turned the car around and drove them towards their next location. Twenty minutes later they pulled up at the next house, Rachel sent Blaine a sceptical look as Debbie unbuckled her seat belt.

"Should we even bother to get out this time?" She smirked, Blaine rolled his eyes unbuckled his own seatbelt and got of the car, Rachel smiled and followed him as they walked towards the house. Walking through the house, Rachel was pretty impressed, obviously it was bigger than their apartment, but it had so much potential. She found herself visualising her family living in this house, entertaining friends when they came to stay, having garden parties in the summer. Rachel smiled as she lost herself in her thoughts, her hands resting just above her stomach.

"We can't live here," Blaine stated jolting Rachel from her thoughts, she spun around to face him, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Blaine, this house is lovely!" She insisted, he shook his head and proceeded to cross through the page.

"The kitchen is too small," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Blaine, it's still bigger than the kitchen we've got right now," Rachel tried to reason; Blaine shook his head, clearly not taking any notice of Rachel.

"No, we'll have to keep looking," Rachel gritted her teeth as she followed Blaine and Debbie back out to the car, she didn't want to argue with Blaine. But she just knew that today was going to be one of the longest days of her life.

Turns out, she was right; it was an extremely long day. Eleven houses later, Rachel and Blaine knocked on Molly and Sam's apartment, Rachel ready to collapse at any given minute. Molly was full of smiles when she ushered them in, Amy playing happily with Sam in the lounge. Blaine placed his folder on the table and joined them on the floor, whilst Rachel followed Molly into the kitchen.

"You look exhausted," Molly commented as she fixed them both something to drink. Rachel sat down at the table and placed her head in her heads, letting out a quiet groan.

"We've seen eleven house today," she stated, "And do you know how many of them Blaine actually liked?"

"Eleven houses wow, that's a lot." Molly grinned, sitting opposite her and handing Rachel her decaffeinated coffee, "He can't have been that bad, Blaine's one of the most laid back guys I know, and I live with Sam," Rachel giggled quietly and lifted her head.

"I had no idea how picky he was about these things," she sighed, sipping at her coffee, "Each excuse was more ridiculous than the last,"

"I'm sure it's only because he wants the best for you all," Molly tried to reason and Rachel gave her a sceptical look, "He'd do anything for you and you know it."

"Fine, but I'm sending you with him next time." Rachel conceded, Molly laughed and shook her head. Blaine was one of her best friends, but even she didn't like the idea of house hunting with such a picky person. When they finally moved into the lounge, they realised that Blaine and Sam were having a similar conversation to theirs, Rachel caught Molly's eye and smirked as Blaine recounted his version of their day, explaining to Sam how difficult house hunting really was. Rachel didn't say anything; instead she sat down on the couch behind Blaine as he casually leant against her legs, Amy smiled and sat next to Blaine as Rachel started to play with her hair. She felt herself calming down considerably after that, at this moment though she didn't care where they moved to, as long as they were all together. Surely that was what a home meant?

* * *

><p>When Rachel was nine weeks pregnant, they looked at eight more houses and Blaine hated all of them, finding more annoying reasons for each house. Rachel thought she was holding her tongue pretty well, there were plenty of times when she knew that she was close to snapping, but she held it together, for the baby's sake more than anything else.<p>

At ten weeks they looked at six more houses and Rachel immediately fell in love with the last house, wanting to sign the papers there and then for fear of losing it. But Blaine had resisted, stating that he wanted to see what else was out there first, before limiting themselves to just one house. Rachel almost killed him there on the spot, taking into account that the garden was a pretty decent size to bury a body.

At eleven weeks, Blaine dragged Rachel along to view another five houses, plus taking a second look at some of the houses that Blaine hadn't completely hated the first time around.

When Rachel was twelve weeks pregnant, they made an offer on a house and it was accepted. All of Rachel's frustrations disappeared, as she had got the house that she had wanted all along. Yes, Blaine had finally limited himself to one house. Rachel couldn't have been happier; they were now the proud owners of their very own house.

At the beginning of Rachel's second trimester, their apartment was packed up and loaded into the delivery van and they were ready to leave the first place they had shared together in New York. The first place they had been a couple, where Rachel had first lived as Mrs Anderson. Where they had been a family for the first time. She had had some of the best moments of her life in this apartment, it's where Blaine had helped her realise that she had more to give in life instead of simply settling for waitressing. It was bittersweet for both of them, and very emotional as they handed over the last box to the deliverymen. They stood quietly in the lounge, just Rachel, Blaine and Amy, quietly contemplating everything that they were going to miss about this place.

"All my stuff will be at the new house, right?" Amy asked, looking at Rachel hopefully.

"Of course it will Ames," she smiled, placing her arm around her shoulders, "It's in the truck now," Amy nodded, then glanced up at Blaine.

"Why are you crying dad, I thought you wanted to move?" Blaine quickly wiped his eyes.

"I do, and I'm happy," he grinned, "But we've had some good times in this place, I'm going to miss it, that's all," his eyes found Rachel's eye and she nodded, silently thinking the same thing. Blaine took a deep breath and clasped Amy's hand, while Rachel took the other, and the three of them walked out of the apartment for one final time, before meeting up with Kurt, Kyle, Molly and Sam, all of whom had been enlisted to help with moving duty.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what happened to this chapter! It kind of wrote itself, if that makes any sense. Also Rachel and Blaine seemed to have swapped roles, but I like the idea of excited Blaine, and him reacting like this over moving a house. Remember, he hasn't been through this before. The next chapter is something I've been looking forward to writing since the beginning of this, so hopefully it'll be posted some time this week. It depends how busy I am over the week.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately, I just kind of lost the inspiration for this for a while, then obviously when the holidays came around everything got pushed back again. But I'm back now and have finally got some inspiration for this again. YAY!**

**Also for the observant people out there, I've changed Rachel's due date, because it made more sense in the time scale I'd created for this. I thought I'd mention it now before people started pointing it out to me. **

**So yeah, I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoy and I promise not to leave it as long to update next time :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine flicked off the bathroom light, sending the bedroom into complete darkness and made his way towards their bed. He pulled the covers back and felt around for Rachel, before pulling her close to him. It was their first night in their new house and they were both getting used to their new home. They both lay quietly for a while, and other than the occasional car driving past and dog barking in the distance, it felt like they were completely alone.<p>

"It's quiet here," Rachel said quietly into the darkness

"We'll get used to it," Blaine smiled softly, running his fingers lazily through her hair.

"I know," Rachel lifted her head slightly and allowed her lips to meet his. "It's just I've lived in the middle of the city for so long now, I've forgotten what it's like to live somewhere as quiet as this," Blaine nodded and continued to run his fingers through her hair, Rachel let out a content sigh and closed her eyes slowly as she leant against him, feeling like everything had fallen into place yet again, and it had.

"Are you happy we moved?" Blaine asked suddenly, Rachel's eyes fluttered open again and she smiled, as she traced her fingers against his bare chest, twisting some of his chest hair around her fingers absently.

"Of course I'm happy! We could be living on the moon and I'd still be happy, because I'd be living with you!" Blaine kissed her head and held her tighter against him. They had both loved their old apartment and had shared some incredibly happy memories there, but they both knew that they had so many more to make in this new home, a home that they could see themselves living in for the rest of their lives.

"We should probably get some sleep," Blaine whispered, his fingers linking with Rachel's and bringing them up to his lips and kissing them gently,

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," Rachel yawned, opening her eyes slightly and smiling up at Blaine, "Goodnight," she turned away from Blaine and closed her eyes again, smiling as she felt Blaine's arms creep around her, feeling his breath against her skin.

"Goodnight Rachel,"

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as she stood in her new kitchen, it was only their second day in their new house and Kurt and Kyle had arrived to help Blaine and Rachel settle into the their new home properly. Rachel had been assigned to prepare lunch whilst everyone else helped to move the boxes into the designated rooms. Rachel had offered to help, but Blaine had been adamant that he didn't want her lifting anything too heavy in case she hurt herself or the baby. She could hear Kurt and Kyle bickering in the lounge, causing her to laugh quietly as she finished preparing their sandwiches. She placed them onto a tray and walked back through to the lounge, taking a seat on the couch. Blaine smiled at her and pushed his box to one side, as he picked up his own sandwich and took the seat next to her.<p>

"So how are we getting on?" Rachel asked as she handed the tray over to Kurt and Kyle.

"Well, I think everything is in the right room now," Blaine shrugged as Amy walked into the lounge and helped herself to a sandwich and sat down in between Kurt and Kyle. They finished their lunch quietly, the adults talking whilst Amy rummaged through the boxes, knowing that some of her belongings had been packed with the lounge boxes.

"What's this?" she asked suddenly, pulling out a large red book, with the words _'McKinley High School – Class of 2012'_ written in bold writing.

"That is our old high school year book," Blaine grinned, gesturing for Amy to come and sit between him and Rachel. Amy grinned as Rachel shuffled across the couch to make room for her, before sitting down and opening the book on her lap.

"Now, let's see." Blaine smiled as he flicked through the pages, "Here we go," he grinned turning to a page where the cast of their production of _'West Side Story'_ stared back at them.

"Oh my god! What are you wearing?" Amy laughed as she glanced over at Kurt. He got up from his seat and walked over to stand behind the couch, glancing at the yearbook, Kyle following him.

"I was Officer Krupke." Kurt stated proudly, "You're mum and dad however – they took the role of Tony and Maria." Amy grinned at her parents and nodded.

"Yeah, because they're awesome!" she added, and Blaine laughed quietly and placed his arm around her shoulders, before turning the page again, looking for the New Directions pages, they had been lucky during their Senior Year, Figgins had given them a four page spread because of their National win.

"This was the original New Directions," Rachel smiled as she traced her fingers over the page; it had been some time since had looked through the book. When she had left McKinley all those years ago she had placed the book at the bottom of her case and had desperately tried to forget about it. Then when she found her own place, she had placed it in a box and hidden it away in her closet. Even after Blaine had re-entered her life, she hadn't been tempted to look back and remember what had once been.

"Is that uncle Puck?" Amy laughed,

"Yes, that's uncle Noah," Rachel corrected, even though Puck encouraged Amy to call him Puck, Rachel still frowned upon it and was determined that to her children he would only go by the name of Noah.

"What did he do to his hair?" Amy laughed loudly and Rachel shook her head fondly, as Kurt and Kyle sniggered from behind them.

"That's what you call a Mohawk, and your uncle Noah thought it made him look cool," Blaine explained.

"Personally, I never saw the attraction," Rachel shrugged, causing Kurt and Blaine to laugh loudly, Rachel turned to face them and raised an eyebrow in question, "Excuse me?"

"Oh please, every time Finn and you would fight, you'd end up crying to Puck," Kurt laughed, Rachel bit her lip whilst Blaine continued to laugh, Rachel glanced at Amy who had now turned her attention away from the book and staring at Kurt eagerly.

"What, so mum and Puck?" Amy asked, Kurt opened his mouth to respond and Rachel shook her head in a panic, it was bad enough that Amy didn't know her real father, she didn't want Amy getting the wrong idea about Rachel's past relationships. It had been especially awkward when she had found out that Rachel and Finn had dated all those years ago. She wasn't sure if she was up to any awkward questions.

"Oh look, it's Quinn and Finn," Kyle stated loudly, reaching over and pointing towards the page, redirecting Amy's attention, Rachel glanced at him and placed her hand on his arm, mouthing a quiet 'thank you' as Amy continued to look through the book.

"Finn hasn't changed that much," Amy stated, "And Quinn still looks really pretty," Amy nodded. Rachel smiled at her daughter, knowing how much she adored Quinn and Finn. They three of them often made trips to Lima, now that there wasn't a stigma attached to the place for Rachel. Quinn and Rachel were still really close, so whenever they had a free weekend, they would make the trip to Lima to visit Hiram and Leroy and to also catch up with Quinn and Finn, because speaking on the phone just wasn't the same thing.

"How come you've all got weird hair?" Amy asked suddenly, "I mean, uncle Puck has that weird Mohawk thing, dad had his hair gelled to his head, Sam's hair is really long in this picture, and _your_ hair is really high. What were you all thinking?" Amy grinned turning around to face Kurt again; Kyle scoffed loudly and turned away from Kurt who hit his shoulder.

"It was stylish back then," Kurt shrugged, "And I hardly think that I should be taking fashion advice from a ten year old,"

"Well I think you looked cute," Kyle grinned, nudging Kurt playfully. Kurt's expression changed almost immediately as he clasped Kyle's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Blaine and Rachel smiled fondly at each other and Blaine reached across and interlaced his fingers with hers. It was no secret how far they had all come since high school, if someone would've told either of them back in high school that in ten years time they would be happily married in new york starting their own family, they would have probably laughed in their faces. For one thing Rachel had been following Finn around like a lovesick puppy and Kurt and Blaine were one of New Directions power couples. Who would've suspected that this would eventually be their reality?

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rachel was sat in her choir room preparing herself for the final Glee rehearsal of the year before everyone finished for their Winter break. She sighed contently as her assistant director; Claire walked into the room and sat down opposite her.<p>

"So, what have you got planned for Regionals this year, the kids are expecting something huge!" Rachel smiled, but didn't answer for a while. By the time Regionals came around she would be more than half way through her pregnancy, she knew she wouldn't be able to as active in her rehearsals as she usually would be. Although, it pained her, because she still had a passion for performing and believed that the best way of teaching her students was to be as involved as possible, she knew she couldn't dwell on it too much because what she and Blaine had to look forward to was so much better than a few Glee rehearsals.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that," a look of concern flashed across Claire's face and reached out and squeezed Rachel's hand comfortingly.

"What's happened Rachel?" she asked.

"It's nothing serious," Rachel laughed, "I haven't actually told anyone here yet, we wanted to wait until we'd reached the three month stage, but Blaine and I are having a baby!" Claire dropped Rachel's hand and squealed in delight, jumping to her feet and running around to Rachel, who had now stood up as well.

"Rachel, that's great news!" she squealed, pulling Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel giggled as Claire eventually pulled away and beamed at her, "So when are you due?

"Not until June 20th, but we've got such a lot to until then. We've just moved house," Rachel explained, "So this is why I'm going to need as much help as possible with Glee rehearsals, I'll be pretty big by Regionals, and I'm not even sure whether I'll make it to Nationals yet," Claire nodded eagerly, as the two sat down again, Claire taking the seat next to her this time.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you all the way. Just tell me what I need to do!" Rachel smiled gratefully, "So when are you going to tell the principal?"

"I figured I'd tell him when we return after Winter break, I'm hoping to work as close to my due date as possible."

"So, is Blaine excited?" Claire asked, and Rachel laughed loudly and nodded.

"Oh, you have no idea." She laughed, "He's so good with Amy, but this is his first real pregnancy. He's already read _What to expect when you're expecting_ cover to cover, he's like a big pile of mush when it comes to this baby,"

"You two are going to have one cute baby," Claire stated, Rachel blushed and placed her hands on her stomach.

"You think so?"

"Well you're gorgeous, and Blaine is HOT. That baby is going to put all of the other babies in the hospital to shame!" Rachel laughed loudly as the sound of voices got closer to the choir room, she decided there and then that it was time to share the news about baby Anderson, determined to inform her students that they must be prepared to not only take her orders but Claire's as well.

* * *

><p>On the way home that night, Rachel decided that the only thing she missed about the old apartment was the easy commute to and from work. Living outside of the city meant that she was forced to leave for work much earlier than usual, and the journey home took her twice as long. It usually left her feeling pretty tense, but not today. When she arrived home she noticed that Kyle's car was sitting in their driveway and she couldn't help smiling as she unlocked her front door and walked inside. She was stunned however to find the downstairs empty, slowly she climbed the stairs and poked her head around Amy's door, waving to her as Amy continued to dance to her music. She smiled fondly and continued down the hall to what was going to be the baby's room. Kyle was stood in the doorway, staring at Blaine and Kurt who were standing in the middle of the room.<p>

"What are they doing?" Rachel whispered, hugging Kyle hello.

"Visualising," Kyle grinned, "Blaine called us and asked us to come over after work, he said he needed some advice. They've been stood in the same spot for almost an hour now," Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled as she cleared her throat loudly, causing Blaine and Kurt to turn around and face her. Rachel walked inside, pulling Kyle with her, before letting go of him and walking into Blaine's arms.

"So what are you visualising exactly?" she asked, kissing his cheek. Blaine blushed and shuffled his feet against the floor.

"I thought we should think about decorating the baby's room," he explained, Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at his eagerness.

"Blaine, I'm only 13 weeks, we've got months to sort things out. Besides, we don't even know what we're having yet, so we can't prepare for anything yet." Rachel glanced across at Kurt who was now showing Kyle some of his designs.

"I'm just excited Rachel," Blaine shrugged, kissing her again, "Besides, when we go to your doctor's appointment after the holidays, they should be able to tell us,"

"Oh that's great news!" Kurt clapped his hands in excitement, causing Blaine and Rachel to turn and face him, "Think about it, as soon as you find out the sex I can start finalising my designs, this is perfect!" Rachel bit her lip and glanced at Kyle before turning back to face Blaine.

"You do want to know, don't you?" he asked, Rachel shrugged, and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I found out with Amy, because Shelby thought it would help, give me something to plan for, but it didn't really help. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"While I like the element of surprise, I do think it would be better to be prepared this once," Rachel dropped her eyes to the floor, and Blaine sighed, raising her hand to his lips.

"If you really don't want to know, then I guess I can wait six more months," Rachel's features lit up and she launched herself onto him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, neither of them noticing Kurt sulking behind them.

"It's just not fair!" he sighed, closing his portfolio, Kyle smiled and placed his hand on his boyfriend's back.

"It's their decision Kurt," he smiled, "You can still help with idea's though, Blaine asked you for a reason didn't he?" Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck and pulled him closer to him.

"It's things like this that remind me why I love you," he smiled, "I guess I can alter the designs to accommodate neutral colours anyway,"

"Of course you can," Kyle grinned, before kissing Kurt again.

* * *

><p>A couple of days before Christmas, Rachel, Blaine and Amy arrived in Lima ready to spend the holidays with their families. Hanukkah had fallen late this year and Rachel was thrilled that she was able to spend it with her dad's for the first time in years. They had agreed when they first got together that they would celebrate both holidays, each accepting the other's religion. They were spending Christmas with Finn and Quinn this year, Quinn agreeing to host Christmas for the first time this year and had been adamant that Blaine and Rachel attend.<p>

"I – I think I'm beginning to show," Rachel said softly as she slid her hands over her stomach, as she and Blaine were getting dressed on Christmas morning. Blaine's eyes slid from her face and trailed across her body, he paused when they reached his stomach. He could see it too, his breath caught in his throat and he slowly stepped forward wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on top of hers. That was really his kid in there.

"I can see that," he grinned, kissing her neck.

"I didn't think I'd show yet, with Amy I didn't really show at all," she paused as her eyes met his, "You're still going to love me when I get fat right?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Blaine chuckled, trailing kisses across her body, "You're beautiful, you've always been beautiful, and you're carrying my baby, who is also going to be beautiful. What more can a guy ask for?" Rachel felt her heart swell as she smiled at him through the mirror; she turned around in his arms and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I love you, Blaine," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you to," Blaine grinned, "Now you should get dressed, otherwise I can't really be responsible for what happens next,"

Rachel smirked at him, pressing her body against his, "That doesn't sound a bad idea, I'll text Quinn and tell her we'll be late,"

Blaine laughed as she watched Rachel type out a quick message to Quinn before pulling him onto the bed with her.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later than when they were originally supposed to arrive; Rachel, Blaine and Amy stood on Quinn's doorstep, arms filled with gifts. The door swung open and sound of laughter hit them immediately.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Quinn grinned, immediately pulling Rachel into a tight embrace, "Look at you, you're practically glowing already," Rachel smiled as she and Blaine followed Quinn into the kitchen, while Amy headed into the lounge to see Finn and Daniel playing with a selection of Daniel's Christmas gifts.

"So I take it the pregnancy hormones have kicked in then?" Quinn smirked knowingly as she handed them both a drink. Rachel blushed furiously as she stood staring at Quinn her mouth agape.

"What – I…" Blaine laughed and placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Yes, they have Quinn, and I couldn't be happier about it," Rachel tried to hide her face behind her hand and Quinn laughed loudly as Blaine excused himself, before walking into the lounge to catch up with Kurt and Kyle.

"Don't worry about it Rachel, that was Finn's favourite part of both my pregnancies, when I was carrying Katie I couldn't get enough of him." Quinn confided.

"Okay! That's quite enough of that!" Rachel said her voice a pitch higher than usual, "Are Burt and Carole here yet? I feel like I haven't seen them for ages!" Quinn nodded and Rachel quickly made her way towards the lounge, sitting on top of Blaine as Quinn followed her into the room and sat on the floor next to Finn and Daniel. Rachel's cheeks were still flushed and Blaine smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her tiny bump, he placed his head on her shoulders and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.

"You two are so gross!" Amy moaned from the opposite side of the room where she had perched herself in between Kurt and Kyle.

"So what exactly kept you two, you're always ridiculously early for everything?" Kurt questioned as everyone started exchanging gifts. Blaine squeezed Rachel a little tighter as he felt her squirming slightly against her.

"Let's just say we were a little preoccupied this morning," Blaine shrugged, Quinn scoffed loudly and Rachel glared at her. Finn stared at his wife for a moment before realisation flashed across his face; he turned to face Blaine and Rachel and smirked at them both.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Blaine," he grinned,

"Oh I intend to," Blaine kissed Rachel's neck again and despite feeling incredibly awkward, she still felt like she couldn't get enough of him.

"Okay!" Kurt screeched from the other side of the room, obviously realising what they were talking about, "It's Christmas and we do have children present!" Rachel nodded trying to regain her composure, as Quinn and Carole exchanged knowing looks, both of them being in the same situation before.

"Well I think it's sweet," Kyle shrugged,

"Yes, well you would," Kurt stated, before smiling and reaching over to kiss Kyle over Amy's head.

"Urgh, why are all the grown-ups so gross?" she protested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you believe it, I'm actually updating again and it's only been a couple of days! It's so unlike me for this fic, but I got so many baby Anderson feelings after writing the last chapter that I just couldn't stop, so here goes. It's only a short chapter, because there is quite a lot going on in the next chapter, and I felt it deserved one of it's own. It's kind of a filler, but it's a lead in to something else. **

**Also, we will be seeing more of Kurt and Kyle in the next few chapters, because their wedding in getting closer, so for anyone interested in them :)**

* * *

><p>"So, I've been doing some thinking," Blaine started the night before Rachel's ultrasound appointment, Amy lifted her head from her dinner and stared at Blaine with wide eyes, "Are you sure that you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"<p>

Rachel placed her knife and fork down on her plate and lifted her eyes to meet Blaine's, a serious expression on her face.

"I thought we'd already agreed that we were going to wait?" Rachel asked quietly, Blaine nodded and bit his lip, trying to ignore Amy smirking at him at the opposite end of the table.

"Yeah, we did." He sighed, pushing the last piece of chicken around his plate with his fork, "But I think it would be really exciting to know, don't you?"

"I just think we should wait until he or she is born, it's the ultimate surprise when you think about it," Rachel stated calmly, her hand reaching out and clasping Blaine's, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine mumbled, rolling his eyes when he noticed Amy grinning smugly at him, having learnt from an early age that Rachel's word is usually law.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you awake?" Blaine whispered loudly into the dark room at 3am, the morning of their doctor's appointment. Bleary-eyed and groggy, Rachel turned around to face him, an unimpressed expression on her features. He smiled slightly and flicked on his bedside lamp.<p>

"Blaine, it's 3am, this had better be important." She moaned, Blaine nodded and pulled her flush against him.

"It would be so much easier if we knew," Rachel squinted her eyes as she tried to read his face; clearly not having even the slightest idea what Blaine was talking about.

"Knew about what?" she finally asked.

"The sex of the baby," Rachel groaned loudly and turned away from him.

"Blaine, you need to stop this!" she moaned, "My appointment is in a few hours, please just go back to sleep,"

"Okay fine," Blaine grumbled, leaning over and turning the lamp off and cuddling against her once again, falling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel registered at the reception desk and took the seat next to Blaine, who was yawning slightly.<p>

"Tired?" she smirked, slipping her hand into his.

"A little," he yawned again, Rachel rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you did insist on waking me up at 3am this morning," Blaine grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that,"

"I know that you're excited Blaine, but it's only a couple more months," Rachel reasoned, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Anderson?" a young nurse opened the door and scanned the room, smiling as Blaine jumped to his feet and dragging Rachel behind him.

Inside the room, Rachel changed into her gown and Blaine stood awkwardly in the room, glancing at the different posters, with hundreds of babies from various stages of pregnancy staring back at him. This was a completely new thing for him. So this technically wasn't his first child, but it was his first pregnancy, and even though he loved Amy as if she were his own, this was different.

The technician who would be conducting Rachel's ultrasound walked into the room minutes later and Blaine quickly moved to Rachel's side.

"Good morning Rachel, Blaine," she smiled, "How are you feeling Rachel?"

"Wonderful," Rachel beamed where she was reclining on the table beside Blaine, "I'm eating healthily, the morning sickness has gone, I couldn't be happier,"

The technician nodded and smiled warmly as she turned on the ultrasound machine. She pushed Rachel's gown up, squirted the gel on her stomach and picked up the wand.

"Okay, so let's see how this baby is doing," A few seconds later a greyish blob appeared on the screen and Rachel gasped loudly and clasped Blaine's hand as they both stared intently at the screen in front of them.

"So that's the heartbeat, very strong," the technician commented as she continued to move the wand over Rachel's stomach. Blaine could feel the tears in his eyes already, he'd been to Rachel's last ultrasound appointment but the baby had changed so much since then, it was incredible. He glanced at Rachel who was smiling at him as the technician pointed out arms and legs. That was really their child; it was a part of them.

"So, you do want to know the sex?" the technician asked.

"No," Rachel smiled, shaking her head. She glanced at Blaine who bit his lip and winced slightly as she gave her answer.

"You really want to know, don't you?" she asked, sitting up slightly. Blaine nodded and Rachel let out a quiet sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know you said to wait, but I really want to know," Blaine reasoned, squeezing Rachel's hand slightly. Rachel nodded and glanced back at the screen and stared at her baby again, a thoughtful expression on her face. The technician glanced at the young couple and smiled at them both, shaking her head slightly.

"If you think you could keep it a secret from Rachel, I could tell you if you'd like Blaine?" she suggested, Blaine grinned and glanced at Rachel quickly.

"Would you be okay with that?" he asked her, Rachel giggled and nodded.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," she smiled, Blaine squeezed her hand one more time before letting go and heading to the other side of the room to join the technician as Rachel cleaned herself up. She watched as the technician whispered into Blaine's ear and then saw the grin sweep across Blaine's face, before feeling a pang of jealousy. She shook her head slightly; she really didn't need to know, waiting until the birth was the right thing to do.

"It's amazing Rachel, it's just so…wow!" Was all Blaine could say when he returned to her side, kissing her head. Rachel could see how happy finding out had made him and she was pleased for him, she really was.

"If you want to know, all you need to do is ask," he grinned; Rachel glanced back at the screen and smiled before shaking her head,

"I'm sure I can wait a few more months," she said defiantly, her eyes never leaving the screen, as Blaine squeezed her hand again. The technician smiled at them both before she printed out a few pictures and turned the machine off.

"Here you go," she grinned, "Rachel, I'll need to see you again in a few weeks, and Blaine," she grinned staring directly at him now, "Good luck keeping it a secret," Blaine grinned and nodded as they both waved goodbye. Rachel quickly changed out of her gown, and blushed slightly as she could feel Blaine's eyes burning into her.

"What are you staring at," she grinned, turning back around to face him, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" he asked, Rachel nodded and held him tightly, "Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" she asked, taking a step back, and staring into his eyes.

"Putting up with me and all my crazy," he shrugged, "But mostly, just loving me enough to have my baby," Rachel nodded and bit her lip as she could feel tears filling her eyes. So far her hormones had been kept in check, she didn't get half as emotional as she had been when she'd been pregnant with Amy, but she wasn't sure whether that was pregnancy hormones, or the fact that she'd left Blaine behind when she'd ran away to New York.

"Blaine, you mean the world to me, you always have," she told him, pressing her lips against his, "Having this baby with you is only going to solidify that." The kissed again before being interrupting by a knock at the door, they parted slightly as a nurse walked in and handed Rachel some paperwork, before saying goodbye to them both.

They walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand, Blaine delirious because he finally knew what they were happy, and Rachel because Blaine was so happy.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon when they had collected Amy from Molly and Sam's apartment, Rachel was preparing some lunch whilst Amy completed her homework and Blaine completed some of his lesson plans for the following week, both sat at the same table in the kitchen<p>

"So, I've got a question," Amy grinned putting her pencil down and glancing at her parents, Rachel smiled as she wiped her hands on a towel and sat down in between her husband and her daughter.

"Shoot," Blaine grinned.

"Am I having a brother or a sister?" she asked simply. Rachel and Blaine exchanged glances, and Blaine shrugged, deciding that it couldn't really do much harm in Amy knowing.

"If I tell you, you've got to promise not to tell your mom, can you do that?"

"Why?" Amy asked, her eyes flicking towards Rachel.

"Because I'd rather wait," Rachel smiled, "But if you really want to know, then your dad will tell you, okay?" Amy nodded and Blaine got up from his seat and whispered into Amy's ear. Once again Rachel felt that pang of jealousy, especially when she saw Amy's expression light up, as she double-checked that she'd heard Blaine correctly. It had only been a couple of hours and Rachel's determination of not wanting to know was already faltering.

"That's so cool!" Amy grinned as the phone started ringing loudly; she jumped off her chair and headed into the hallway to pick it up.

"Well, she seems pleased." Rachel commented, standing up and checking on their lunch, Blaine smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her slightly. Rachel inhaled and turned around to face him.

"It's okay if you want to know," Blaine whispered, and for a brief second Rachel actually considered giving in, but their intimate moment was cut short.

"Nana's on the phone, dad!" Amy announced walking back into the kitchen and handing Blaine the phone. Blaine rolled his eyes as he took the call, as Rachel kissed his cheek before he sat back down at the table. Rachel finished preparing their lunch and began to serve it onto three plates as Amy completed the last of her homework.

"Mom, you really don't need to," Blaine sighed as he tried to clear away his papers with one hand, "I – what no! We're all fine, yes I'm serious." He glanced at Rachel with a helpless expression on his face as she took pity on him and collected his pile of papers and placed them in the lounge along with the rest of his work. "You really don't need to – I – what? Fine, we'll see you both then." Blaine followed Rachel through to the lounge and turned off the phone with a loud click and through it onto the couch.

"Problem?" Rachel smiled, standing hands on her hips.

"Well, I've got some news, not sure whether it's good or not," he mumbled.

"Go on," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes at Blaine.

"Mom and Dad are coming to stay with us," he stated, Rachel nodded taking in the information. It wasn't that she didn't like Blaine's parents, they were both lovely people, and had welcomed Amy and herself into their family with open arms. But since they had broken the news of Rachel's pregnancy, Sophia had become a little over bearing, wanting regular updates on the baby's progress.

"Couldn't talk them out of it, huh?" she smiled walking towards him, as he sat down on the arm of the couch. He opened his arms and Rachel stepped into them, leaning against him slightly.

"You heard me try right," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, she nodded and lifted his head so his eyes were in line with hers.

"How long are they staying?" she asked,

"A week," Blaine mumbled, Rachel nodded and kissed his softly.

"I'm sure we can survive a week," she smiled, "And Amy hasn't seen them for so long."

"Hasn't seen who?" Amy asked, Rachel turned around quickly and Blaine glanced around Rachel, smiling at his daughter's intrigued face.

"Nana and Grandpappy are coming to stay for a week," Rachel smiled, laughing as Amy shrieked loudly in delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. It's just taken a while to put it all together, and you wouldn't believe the amount of times I had to go back and start again because I wasn't happy with it. But anyway I'm back now, and back to the Andersons.**

**I did have fun writing this chapter though, because there was such a lot going on. Also we had Blaine's parents, who only appeared briefly in Mended by You, so I got to play around with them, and Blaine's reactions to them. But I also got some cute moments for Blaine and Rachel too, featuring Amy, because I could hardly leave her out could I?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me. I'm really going to try and not leave it this long to update again. The next chapter I'm really looking forward to anyway, it's something that I've had planned out for sometime, but that's all I'm saying for now :D **

**Please review, they make me smile -x-**

* * *

><p>The next Saturday Rachel was on edge, she knew she shouldn't be, but this was the first time that Charlie and Sophia had been to their new home and Rachel was nervous. She had spent the majority of Friday night cleaning the house, ensuring that everything looked perfect for her in-laws. Amy had found it highly amusing when Blaine had to prise the detergent out of Rachel's hands and force her to sit down with him on the couch. Sophia and Charlie had insisted that they get a cab from the airport, so Blaine didn't have to venture out into the Saturday morning traffic. Their plane had arrived little over an hour ago, so Rachel knew that they were due at any time now. Blaine walked into the lounge and joined Rachel on the couch, placing his head in her lap.<p>

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Blaine asked, Rachel smiled fondly and started threading her fingers through his curls. He closed his eyes at the contact and let out a quiet sigh. He'd been on edge as much as Rachel had been, he loved his parents, and Rachel had helped to build bridges between them that had been so severely damaged during his high school years. But he'd been left with this strong desire to please them, never wanting to see that look of disappointment on their faces aimed towards him again. They heard a car door slamming outside and Blaine's eyes snapped open as Amy came running eagerly down the stairs. Blaine groaned loudly and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Now, be nice," Rachel smiled, as she kissed his cheek. Blaine smiled as he got to his feet and held his hand out to Rachel, before the both of them walked towards the front door. As Blaine opened the door, Amy pushed passed her parents and ran down the driveway and into her grandparent's arms.

"Nana! Grandpappy!" She grinned, hugging them both tightly. Rachel squeezed Blaine's hand as they walked outside.

"We've missed you!" Sophia cooed as she hugged Amy, "And you've grown so much, you look more and more like your mother every time I see you!" Amy blushed as Sophia let go of her and moved her attention to Rachel. Blaine let go of Rachel's hand and walked towards Amy and his dad, while still keeping his eyes locked on Rachel.

"Now, let me look at you," Sophia grinned stepping forward and placing her hands on Rachel's now visible baby bump, "Hey baby, I'm your Nana," Rachel jerked away slightly as Blaine and Sophia stared at her with concern.

"Sorry, the baby kicked," she smiled

"Kicking?" Sophia asked, wide eyed.

"Uh yeah, started last week, so we could both feel anyway." Blaine grinned from behind his mother.

"Must like the sound of my voice!" Sophia beamed as she placed her hands back on Rachel's baby bump, "I can't wait to meet you little one, and we're going to spoil you so much. I hope you have your father's eyes and your mother's hair. Lord knows those curls were a nightmare to control when he was younger."

Rachel smiled awkwardly and glanced at Blaine for help. Blaine took a hint and placed his arm around Sophia's shoulders as he tried not to laugh.

"Okay mom, you can talk to the baby later, you're annoying Rachel!" Sophia nodded and stood up properly as Rachel stood gaping at her husband, she shook her head and smiled as she tried to compose herself.

"No – that's not – I didn't mean," she sighed again and Sophia laughed at her fondly,

"So tell me Rachel, how have you been?"

"I've been coping really well," Rachel nodded, trying not to laugh at the faces that Blaine was pulling behind his mothers back.

"I've been fine too, mom. Thanks for asking." Blaine stated loudly, Sophia rolled her eyes and linked arms with Rachel.

"Of course you have honey, now help your father with the bags. Rachel, why don't you and Amy give me a tour of this beautiful house of yours?" Amy took Sophia's hand and pulled her towards the house, happily talking about how she'd decorated her room herself, dragging Rachel along with them. Rachel glanced over her shoulder at a laughing Blaine and rolled her eyes as she walked inside.

Blaine watched as Rachel disappeared inside as his dad leant against one of the cases.

"Rachel's really glowing son," he commented, Blaine turned his attention away from the house and turned to face his dad, "So, tell me son, how have you been?"

"Well, the move was pretty stressful, so much harder than when I first went apartment hunting fresh out of college," Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Well, you're a family man now son, you have different things to take into consideration," Blaine smiled and nodded, leaning back on what looked like his mother's case.

"But we really needed to move, and I'm so glad we did it before the baby was born," Charlie nodded, "Rachel's doing really well though, Amy is happy at school and the baby is healthy,"

"And you son?"

"I've got everything I've always wanted," Blaine beamed as he glanced back up at the house, listening to the sound of his mother's loud laugh.

"I'm proud of you son," Charlie patted Blaine's back before picking up a case and beginning to walk up the driveway. Blaine stood frozen to the spot, his dad had never said that he was proud of him before, his mom yes, but never his dad. It was a strange feeling, but strange in a good way. "Come on Blaine, we'd better go inside before your mother drives Rachel insane," Charlie shouted over his shoulder, Blaine blinked as he was brought back from his thoughts and laughed as he picked up his mother's case and followed his dad towards the front door, wondering exactly how long his mother planned on staying, because this case weighed far too much for a week long stay.

When they'd offloaded the bags into the guest bedroom, a bedroom that Blaine was quickly wishing that they didn't have, Blaine and his dad retreated to the quiet sanctuary of the lounge. He flicked the television on and they sat quietly watching the news bulletin while Rachel and Amy were showing Sophia the room that would soon become the baby's nursery.

"Blaine honey. This house is wonderful. There's so much space!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned the television off again and caught his dad smirking at him. Sophia walked into the lounge with Rachel following her, Amy walked in alongside Rachel and jumped onto the couch filling the space between Blaine and Charlie.

"Rachel has a good eye for this kind of thing!" Sophia beamed, squeezing Rachel's shoulder. Blaine scoffed loudly and turned to face his mother.

"Actually mom, I was the one who chose the house," he stated, Sophia stared at Blaine for a second before turning her attention to Rachel.

"Really? Blaine chose this? She clarified, Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around, placing his arm around Amy's shoulders, knowing that he was less likely to lose his patience with his daughter sitting so close to him.

"Yeah, he's much better at this kind of thing, I didn't have a clue," Rachel grinned, walking over to Blaine and rubbing his shoulders gently. Sophia gave them a disbelieving stare before shaking her head and smiling at Rachel again.

"Right well, Rachel. You go and sit down, because I'm going to fix you and that baby of yours a delicious meal,"

"Dammit mom, do the rest of us get to eat as well?" Blaine asked, stomping into the kitchen after his mother. Amy laughed as she followed after them. Rachel sighed and glanced at Charlie.

"We'd better not leave them alone too long. I think Blaine will end up killing her before the evening's out," he grinned.

"I'm sure she means well," Rachel nodded as Charlie walked over to her.

"She does, she's just excited," he smiled, "You know how much she loves Amy, but she didn't think that this would ever happen. This baby has been all she's spoken about since you broke the news,"

"Maybe they're more a like than they realise," Rachel grinned as they walked into the kitchen.

Charlie walked across the kitchen and dropped into the seat opposite Amy at the dinner table while Rachel walked over to Blaine. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her securely, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, telling himself not to let his mother get to him as much as she was right now. Sophia beamed at their display of affection before she started going through the fridge searching for something to cook for the family.

"Now Rachel, you're so tiny we need to feed you up properly, you are eating for two now remember?" Blaine groaned as he raised a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it trying to ease some of the tension.

"Rachel's eating fine mom," he stated, "She has done this before you know?"

"Well this baby needs to grow, grow, grow!" Sophia insisted and Rachel smiled politely and nodded, taking Blaine's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You were scrawny when you were born Blaine, smallest baby in the hospital. I don't want this baby having the same problems you had,"

Blaine groaned again as Amy and Charlie snickered from the other side of the room, Rachel giggled quietly before taking pity on her husband.

"Well neither of us are the tallest people, so we're not expecting our baby to be either," Rachel smiled, "But the doctors are pleased with the baby's progress, so there's nothing to worry about," Rachel insisted.

"But honey, you didn't see Blaine as a child he was - "

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Blaine interrupted loudly as he moved across the kitchen to assist his mom chop some vegetables, "Rachel doesn't want to hear my baby stories,"

Rachel pouted slightly but was quietly pleased that Blaine was now making some sort of an effort with his mother, even if it was in an attempt to shut her up. Sophia turned to face Rachel and 'tsking' at her and ordering he to and sit down with Charlie and Amy. Apparently standing up for a certain amount of time wasn't good for her or the baby, Rachel complied, not having the heart to remind her that she was on her feet most of the day at school and she was coping fine. Rachel sat down quietly next to Amy and listened as she spoke to Charlie about school and the different dance classes that she was taking, before turning her attention back to Blaine and Sophia who were still working in relative silence.

"Oh Blaine," Sophia sighed, turning away from the vegetables and glancing back over at Rachel whose hands were resting idly on her bump, "I just keep thinking about how different things could have been. I'm just so glad that you and Kurt didn't work out, otherwise this baby wouldn't be on its way, and that's just a terrible thought,"

Blaine slammed his knife hard against the kitchen counter and the room descended into complete silence, all eyes now on Blaine and Sophia.

"Did you really need to bring that up?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying that I'm happy you're having this baby with Rachel," she glowered pointing the tip of her knife at him, "Rachel was the only one I could ever see you with, long term that is,"

"Yes, and we all know why that was, don't we?" Blaine snapped before storming out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards his study. Amy gulped at Rachel's side and Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What did I say?" Sophia asked, dumbstruck at the other side of the room.

"I'll go and talk to him," Rachel smiled, politely excusing herself and hurrying towards Blaine's study.

She pushed the door open slightly and sighed quietly as she watched Blaine angrily pace across the room, kicking his desk numerous times and mumbling what sounded to Rachel insults about his mother. Quietly she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. He groaned loudly and placed his hands on the desk, bending over slightly.

"Hey," Rachel smiled, placing her hand on his back, he stood up slightly and turned to face her. Rachel sighed as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"She has to go Rachel, they both do!" Blaine snapped, "I can't put up with this much longer,"

Rachel shook her head and pulled him closer to him, he didn't resist, in fact he held her tighter, closing his eyes as he took a steadying breath. Rachel moved her hands to his hair again and slowly threaded her fingers through his curls, a technique she'd used since they were at school together when Blaine was particularly stressed about something.

"You know she means no harm," Rachel whispered, "She just doesn't always think before she speaks," Blaine nodded against her head and Rachel could feel the tension leaving his body as he continued to hold her.

"I just wish she wouldn't bring Kurt up like he is something I should be ashamed of," he paused and pulled away slightly and stared into her eyes, "You know I love you, but I'll never be ashamed of that. Kurt is a part of my past, a part of who I am,"

"I know, and I wouldn't expect anything else from you," she smiled at him and moved her hands from his hair and traced them up and down his arms. They'd both talked about Blaine's past at great length when they had first gotten together, as much as Rachel loved Blaine she was scared about jumping into a relationship with what she was thought was a gay man, she wasn't prepared to put herself and Amy through that. But Blaine had assured her that what they had was for keeps, despite him previously stating clearly that he was 100% gay when they were in high school. Deep down Rachel was even grateful for Kurt's involvement in Blaine's history, because she was sure that without him, then Blaine and Rachel would be nowhere near as happy and in love as they were right now. "The important thing is, we still managed to find each other, we're happy together and we're having this baby together," she took hold of his hand and placed it on her bump. Blaine smiled and tilted his head to allow his lips to meet hers in a tender kiss. The baby chose this moment to kick, Blaine pulled away as Rachel giggled.

"He's going to be sporty, I can tell," Blaine grinned, Rachel's eyes widened as Blaine stared at her in confusion.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked quietly, the smile quickly disappeared from Blaine's face as he realised what he'd just said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was stressed about mom, I'm so sorry Rachel!" Blaine prattled on; Rachel's smile growing bigger by the second.

"We're having a baby boy?" Rachel grinned, Blaine nodded wordlessly as Rachel shrieked loudly and threw herself into Blaine's arm again, he laughed as he held onto her.

"You're not mad that I let it slip?" Blaine asked.

"How could I be mad? We're having a baby boy!" She held him tighter as she envisioned Blaine teaching their son how to play football in their garden when he was old enough, Rachel becoming a soccer mom on weekends, attending little league games, before wondering whether her son would be as into the arts as Amy was? Would he want to pursue both sports and the arts? She would definitely encourage that, "I love you so much Blaine,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen Amy had retreated to her bedroom to give her grandparents a chance to talk properly. Sophia had left the food on the counter and was now sitting next to her husband at the table. Charlie was comforting her, as she was clearly distressed at the thought of upsetting her son. She hadn't meant to of course, she'd just been pointing out what she had always known. It wasn't that she hadn't approved of Kurt or their relationship, Kurt had made him happy and that was all that mattered to her. But she'd always noticed how Rachel and Blaine had been during their school years, it didn't go unnoticed how different Blaine was whenever Rachel was around him, how much more laid back he'd be. They'd always brought out the best in each other, even then.<p>

"Blaine's happy now, Sophia. That's all that matters," Charlie told her.

"I know, but when I think about what might have been –" Sophia continued, staring at her husband. Charlie smiled at his wife and brought her hand to his lips.

"It doesn't bare thinking about, just be grateful that they managed to find each other again." he told her, Sophia nodded and smiled at her husband again, clasping his hand, "Now, when they come back, you need to apologise to Blaine," Sophia opened her mouth to protest but Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "We're in their home, and they call the shots here. If you don't apologise, then we run the risk of being loaded onto the first plane out of New York, and neither of us wants that, do we?" Sophia sighed and shook her head. Charlie grinned and leant forward and kissed his wife's forehead. He knew how excited his wife was about having a new baby in the family, he just had to stop and remind her sometimes that this baby was Blaine and Rachel's and that she didn't need to interfere nearly as much as she had been.

Blaine and Rachel returned to the kitchen shortly after that, looking happier than ever. Charlie nodded in their direction and Sophia reluctantly got to her feet and walked over to them. Rachel smiled at her and squeezed Blaine's hand as he stepped forward.

"I just wanted to apologise," she paused and glanced at Rachel as Blaine pulled her closer, "To both of you. I meant no harm by bringing up Kurt, I know he's a dear friend of yours, I was stating that I always knew deep down how in love you both were, even if it did take you six years to come to your senses," she smiled and Rachel giggled as Blaine placed his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry too mom," Blaine sighed, "I'll try to relax for the rest of the week, okay?" Sophia beamed as Blaine released Rachel and opened his arms for his mother. Sophia hugged her song tightly, saying over and over again how much she loved him. Rachel watched on and smiled, she had never felt so proud of her husband before, she caught Charlie's eye and nodded gratefully at him, together they'd managed to reunite mother and son once again.

Later that afternoon Sophia finally served lunch and the family sat down together to enjoy their meal. Rachel and Blaine laughing as Sophia insisted on lecturing them on appropriate baby names. Rachel squeezed Blaine's hand under the table as Amy watched her parents and grandparents interact.

"How about Susan for a girl?" Sophia suggested, "Or Henry for a boy?" Blaine laughed loudly and placed his knife and fork down on his plate as he turned to face his mom.

"There is no way we're calling our son Henry!" he laughed, Rachel giggled at his side and shook her head as Amy sat staring at her mom and dad while her grandparents started fussing loudly at the thought of having a grandson. Rachel glanced across the table at he daughter and smiled fondly at her.

"You haven't said anything Ames," she smiled.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know?" Amy asked bluntly.

"Your dad let it slip this afternoon," Rachel answered, "But isn't it exciting Ames, you're going to have a baby brother," Amy nodded and a grin swept across her face.

"Yeah it is, and now dad owes me $20," Conversation was cut short as all eyes were suddenly on Amy, she smirked across the table at her dad as he fumbled with his wallet before pulling out a twenty.

"I thought you'd forgot about that," he mumbled, reaching across the table to hand it to his daughter. Rachel quirked an eyebrow as Blaine sat back down in his seat and turned to face her.

"We made a bet of who could keep it a secret the longest, and as you can see, Amy clearly won that bet," Blaine shrugged, Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, she was far too happy to reprimand Blaine for encouraging their daughter to gamble, so she let it go for today, making a mental note to keep a closer eye on her husband and daughter from now on.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Sophia crashed pretty early that night, Rachel put it down to all of the excitement of the day, Blaine didn't care, he was just relieved that he finally had some time alone time with his family. This was their good news to celebrate after all and he wasn't sure whether it had really sunk in for Rachel yet.<p>

"Well, that went okay," Rachel smiled as she handed Blaine his coffee and sat down next to him. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at her and Rachel pushed him playfully before lifting his arm and wrapping it around her, like her own personal security blanket, "Well, it could have gone much worse,"

"Yeah, I could have actually killed her, then where would we be?" Blaine grinned taking a sip of his coffee, he caught Rachel's eye and shook his head as he leant forward and placed his mug on the table, "All I'm saying is, there's a reason why I couldn't wait to get out of Lima."

"They were always really nice to me when we were at school," Rachel shrugged, sipping at her tea.

"Yes, because you were everything they ever wanted, you were perfect," Rachel sat up properly and stared at him, an amused expression on her face.

"Were?" she questioned.

"And still are," Blaine finished, flashing a grin her way.

"Nice save," Rachel grinned and reached up to kiss him.

"Why do you always have to do that when I walk into the room? It's so gross!" Amy complained loudly as she strutted into the lounge. Rachel and Blaine pulled away from each other and grinned sheepishly as they turned to face Amy.

"I thought you had homework," Blaine asked, Amy shrugged as she started to scan through the television channels.

"Finished it," she stated, "I was going to watch a movie, but Grandpappy is snoring really loud!"

Blaine laughed loudly and Rachel shook her head trying to stifle her own laugh, but Blaine's laugh was just so contagious that she couldn't hold it any longer. She started laughing with him as Blaine squeezed her closer to him. Amy watched her parents, she tried not to laugh with them, but it was difficult, she had grown up in a house full of laughter, and she thrived on it. She started giggling and Rachel shifted slightly at Blaine's side and held her hand out to Amy.

"Come sit with us," she grinned, "It's been so long since we cuddled together on the couch," Amy smiled at her mom and quickly moved across the lounge and filled the space between Rachel and Blaine as they wrapped their arms tightly around her. It had been a while since they had sat like this, Amy had been trying to prove to them that she was growing up, but she still missed moments like this, although she probably wouldn't admit it aloud. Rachel let out a low hiss as Amy fidgeted, trying to get comfortable, Blaine moved in an instant and Amy stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm okay, the baby kicked, is all," Rachel smiled hissing again quietly, "He's getting stronger every day,"

"Does it really hurt mom?" Amy asked quietly, her eyes focused on the bump, Rachel shook her head and picked up Amy's hand and carefully placed it on top of the bump. Blaine smiled as he felt Amy tense at his side, so he reached across her and placed his hand on top of hers. As if on cue the baby kicked and Amy jumped back in shock and laughed awkwardly.

"It's just so weird," she stated, as Rachel readjusted herself at her side, "Did I kick you a lot?"

"You kicked a little, just enough to remind me that you were always with me, but you were very quiet on the whole." Amy nodded happily as Rachel pulled her closer to her and held onto her tightly, Amy yawned quietly as she nestled her head into Rachel's side and draped her arm across Rachel's stomach. Blaine smiled and interlaced his fingers with Rachel's lazily.

"Well this little guy is going to be a football player, I can tell," Amy snorted loudly and shook her head and shook her head from Rachel's side.

"I don't think so dad," she grinned, "He's going to be a performer like me, isn't that right mom?" Blaine rolled his eyes as he glanced at Rachel, she giggled and shrugged as she started threading her free hand through Amy's long brown hair. Blaine sighed contently as he stared at his two girls, soon, he thought, soon he wouldn't be so outnumbered in this house.

* * *

><p>The next few days of Sophia and Charlie' visit went by in a blur for Rachel and Blaine; they quickly fell into a routine. Sophia insisting on cooking breakfast for everyone before Blaine and Rachel set out for work, then Charlie would drive Amy to school. Despite a tentative start, Rachel found herself enjoying their company, sure Blaine and Sophia would still bicker over unimportant things, but Charlie was harmless enough she really enjoyed their conversations. Rachel found it a relief to come home from work and not have to worry about cooking a meal, because Sophia had already beaten her to it, she enjoyed being able to meet Blaine from work and not have to worry about rushing home because they both knew that Amy was in good hands with her grandparents. Blaine was quickly getting used to this arrangement, he enjoyed Rachel meeting him from work, and then watching as the female members of staff seemed to flock around her and fawn over her bump, while he and Molly watched on with amused expressions on their faces. But once they were able to escape, he'd take Rachel's hand in his as they made their way home, and he'd never been more grateful for his parent's presence in his home before.<p>

Friday morning when the family sat down for breakfast, Blaine couldn't help rolling his eyes as his mother criticised his attire yet again, she hadn't approved of any of his wardrobe choices over the last week, stating that he just didn't look like a kindergarten teacher. Blaine simply gritted his teeth together and smiled at his dad as he glanced over his morning newspaper.

"Oh Blaine honey, I forgot to tell you!" Sophia grinned as she loaded Blaine's plate with food and handed it over to him, "Your father and I discovered the most adorable baby boutique, and we spent an insane amount of money on Blue clothing. I thought we could go back this evening and maybe purchase some things for the nursery?"

Blaine lifted his eyes from his breakfast as Rachel walked into the kitchen and kissed his cheek, before Sophia ordered both her and Amy to sit down and placed a plate laden with food in front of each of them.

"We can't tonight mom," Blaine shrugged, "Rachel has a show,"

Sophia turned around quickly to face Rachel and Charlie placed his newspaper on the table. Rachel swallowed a mouthful of toast and nodded, smiling at her in-laws.

"It's a benefit for the school, and my glee club are headlining," Rachel explained, "It's kind of a big deal, a lot of the schools budget is invested in the arts, this is our chance to prove to them that we deserve it."

Sophia nodded and opened her mouth to comment before receiving a stern look from her husband, so instead she sighed quietly, picked up her coffee from the counter and sat down in between Amy and Charlie.

"Amy and I are going to show our support, but you're both welcome to join us," Blaine offered, Sophia glanced over to Rachel who nodded happily.

"We'd love to come," Charlie grinned, "It'll be nice to see Rachel in action."

Rachel smiled gratefully at him as Blaine reached over and squeezed her hand. Blaine was pleased that his dad had been able to calm his mother down before another argument escalated over something so small. Sophia hated not getting her own way, Blaine was just grateful that today Charlie had managed to calm her down in time.

* * *

><p>Before Blaine and Rachel knew it, Sunday morning arrived and Charlie and Sophia were preparing to head back to Ohio. They'd already spent $500 on baby clothes and started a college fund at the same back where they had started one for Amy after Blaine had officially adopted her, despite Blaine and Rachel's protests that it was too much. As they watched the cab drive away, Rachel waved happily as she leant into Blaine's arms.<p>

"That was exhausting Blaine," she said.

"I know, promise me they won't be visiting again until this baby is at least five!"

Rachel laughed loudly as she followed Blaine inside and closed the door behind them.

"They're amazing grandparents Blaine, can't you admit that?"

Blaine shrugged as he leant against the banister on the stairs.

"They weren't the worst parents in the world, I know they could've been much worse, and they already dote on Amy, so yeah," he glanced at Amy and she was staring at him curiously biting her lip, "What?" he asked, slightly confused by her expression.

"It's just…" she began as she slowly stepped towards him, "We've had to be restrained this past week," she ran her hand down his abdomen and pulled his shirt from his trousers, "And now we've the house to ourselves. Amy won't be home for hours," she pressed her lips to his throat and his eyes fluttered shut as she lowered his zipper, "I think you need you need to make me scream," she whispered seductively.

Blaine groaned quietly and scooped her up in his arms, causing her to shriek happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as he carried her bridal style towards their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm still alive! I know it's been so long since I updated this, or posted anything actually. But I have been going through THE WORST case of writers block imaginable. You have no idea how many one-shots I've started that are just sitting on my laptop incomplete. I know it's kind of a feeble excuse, but it's the best one I've got.**

**Anyway, I seem to have found my stride with this story again, so I'll really try and not leave it this long to update again, because I know how annoying that is. I just want to thank you all for being so patient with this and me. I also wanted to tell you that no matter what I won't just abandon this fic. This entire universe is like my baby, and I worked so hard on building it up in 'Mended By You' so for me to just let it go like that, I just couldn't do it to myself.**

**I will say though, that there isn't that much left of this story now. Since Rachel is almost 6 months pregnant. I'm guessing it will be roughly 5 more chapters, give or take.**

**Oh, and I also want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to add this to your alerts, and and even bigger thank you to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review, seriously you have no idea how much that means to me. One more thing, if you have Tumblr, come find me. My URL is 'Seblainchelette' I'll always post updates on there, and I'm very friendly, so any questions you have about my fics or anything I write, I'll generally post the answers to them on there. The same if you have any prompts, then don't hesitate to post them into my ask box. It might take a while, but I'll get around to them eventually.**

**I think that's it, so I apologise for the delay and the extremely long AN, I'll try not to let it happen again. **

* * *

><p>On a crisp, sunny Saturday at the end of February, Rachel met up with Kyle in the middle of the city to help him shop for his suit for the wedding, while Blaine took Amy with him and Kurt to purchase her flower girl dress. Kurt and Kyle were set to get married at the end of May, just weeks before Rachel's due date. The wedding had quickly grown from being an intimate ceremony for close friends and family to potentially becoming the wedding of the year. Kurt had definitely gotten carried away with the planning, and Kyle loved him enough to let him continue.<p>

"So tell me, do you have any clue what Kurt is wearing?" Rachel asked as Kyle started scanning the rails of suits.

"Not a clue," Kyle shrugged as he paused and pulled out a suit and held it up for Rachel's opinion, she scrunched her nose and shook her head, he chuckled and placed it back on the rail and continued to browse.

"Aren't you worried about clashing on the day? Surely you'd want to match?" Rachel continued, as she thought about her own wedding day two years again and how she and Blaine had planned every detail together, ensuring that everything matched. Kyle shook his head adamantly and pulled out another suit and examined it.

"Not really," he shrugged as he examined the suit in his hands, "We spoke about it, but Kurt said that it would be too tacky if were matching. I know the colour scheme, I was at least allowed to help with that," he chuckled again causing Rachel to laugh as he held up the suit for her opinion again, "What do you think?"

Rachel bit her lip as she stared at the suit, trying to think of the politest way to phrase her answer. It wouldn't have been something she would have chosen for him to wear, she just couldn't ever imagine him wearing anything like that, and Kurt would never forgive him if he turned up wearing it. She knew that if Blaine were to wear something similar then she'd have trouble taking him seriously, even if she still found him ridiculously attractive. This suit was just that hideous. She frowned slightly and sighed as she glanced back at Kyle.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked, Rachel squirmed awkwardly for a moment before relenting and finally shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's really you," she offered, Kyle glanced back at the suit and grinned as he placed it back on the rail.

"It is a little out there isn't it?" Rachel laughed as he linked arms with her and continued to pull her through the store.

Rachel really valued her friendship with Kyle; he'd easily become one of her closest friends over the last few years. She felt like she could tell him anything, and she tended to, and he would never judge her for it. On those rare occasions that she and Blaine would argue, they were rare, she'd often find herself calling Kyle in tears and he'd be the one to calm her down and convince her to talk things through with Blaine. Of course she was a still close friend with Kurt, but due to the six years that they had spent apart, Rachel was aware that his allegiance would always lie with Blaine. Kyle was the opposite to Kurt in everyway possible, whereas Kurt had a tendency to be loud and overly opinionated, Kyle was extremely laid back and preferred to let everything wash over him. He rarely fought with Kurt, and when they did, it was generally over something stupid. Kyle had been known however to turn up on Rachel and Blaine's doorstep needing a place to cool down until he was ready to go and face Kurt again. All in all they had a good dynamic between the two couples, none of them could really complain.

Kyle continued to pull out suits from the rails as Rachel trailed behind him, caught up in her own thoughts, smiling as she heard him mumble about hideous designs and colours. Rachel rolled her eyes as she traced her hand gently over the fabric of the various suits until she reached the end of the rail. Her eyes widened slightly as she pulled out the last suit on the rail, eyeing it carefully.

"Hey Kyle," she called out, her eyes still brushing over the grey tux, "What about this one?"

Kyle looked up from the two navy suits in his hands and his mouth fell open. He quickly returned them to the rail and hurried over to Rachel and grabbed the suit. He examined it quickly and his eyes lit up.

"This is it isn't it?" he asked, "This has got to be it, Rachel!"

Rachel laughed at his excitement as he made a mad dash towards the changing room, and she followed after him slowly. He emerged minutes later and Rachel let out a quiet gasp in astonishment, reminding herself that she was very much married, and Kyle was very much gay.

"Wow," she finally managed to say moments later, as Kyle in front of the mirror, "You look amazing,"

"You think?" Kyle asked, turning around to face her, "You think Kurt will like it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up a tie from where she was standing and placed it around his neck, her fingers working quickly as she made the knot.

"I think he'll love it!" she told him, "You have to buy this Kyle!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Kyle mumbled as Rachel stepped aside as he turned to stare at his reflection again, "Could you come check the price tag for me? I haven't looked yet, I'm not sure if I want to," he paused as Rachel stared at him with a confused expression, "Just look at it, your eyes will let me know what I'm dealing with,"

Rachel nodded quietly, smiling as she lifted the tag from the bottom of the jacket sleeve. Her smile disappeared quickly as she gulped and her eyes widened, before she forced herself to meet Kyle's eyes.

"Oh god, it's really bad isn't it?" he asked quickly lifting his arm to read the label himself, he let out a low hiss as he let the price sink in. Rachel stood awkwardly at his side watching as he silently debated with himself.

"You know what, screw it!" Kyle stated as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rachel clapped her hands in delight, grinning at him, "I don't care, I only plan on getting married once. It's worth it," Kyle paused, and turned to take in Rachel's expression, "Right?"

"Of course it's worth it!" Rachel laughed hugging him tightly, "You're going to look amazing!"

* * *

><p>It happened on a Wednesday afternoon, Rachel was busy preparing for her next music class when she received an urgent call to report to the principal's office immediately. Rachel had thought it was strange of course, but she picked up her bag and walked through the crowded hallways trying to ignore that feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She tapped against the door quietly and stepped inside, gulping when she noticed two uniformed officers stood at the side of the principal's desk.<p>

"Is everything okay?" she asked quietly, her eyes darting to the officers as the principal gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down and rested her hands gingerly on top of her bump, wanting to hold as much comfort as she could in this situation as her mind began to feel with awful memories that she had pushed to the back of her mind a long time ago.

"Actually Mrs Anderson, we're here to speak to you about one of your students, Stacey Shaw?" Rachel gulped and nodded silently, suddenly feeling very sick, and what happened next, Rachel would never have been able to prepare herself for.

Blaine was enjoying his own busy afternoon in his own classroom, enjoying the sound of laughter that filled the air as he watched the kids play. He laughed loudly as one of the younger children attacked Molly with a loaded paintbrush, trying to remind himself that he was supposed to be the teacher in this room, the person that held all the discipline cards. But as Molly laughed it off, Blaine figured it wouldn't hurt this once to not punish the child. He received the call shortly after lunch and suddenly everything turned into a blur. He could vaguely remember shouting to Molly that she was in charge before he gathered his belongings and made a mad dash out of the school. All he could see was the expression on Helen's face when she told him that they'd received an urgent phone call from Rachel's school and that he needed to get to her immediately. He couldn't help the sinking feeling as he travelled over to Rachel's school. What if something had happened to the baby? They'd been assured that he was doing fine, Rachel was perfectly healthy. Maybe she was pushing herself too hard after all, what with teaching full time and running a successful music programme and leading the Glee Club towards Regionals once again. He felt sick as he tried to tell himself to calm down, be the husband that Rachel needed him to be, be there for her, she was the important one here. Because if he was this scared, then he could only imagine how she must be feeling. He rushed into the main building, demanding to know where his wife was and when he eventually found her, she was sitting in the choir room, Claire sat at her side doing anything she could to try and calm Rachel down,

"What's happened?" Blaine asked Claire, a distinct hint of panic in his voice, "Is it the baby?" his eyes flicked towards Rachel, who didn't even seem to acknowledge Blaine's presence in the room.

"The baby is fine," Claire assured Blaine softly as she pushed herself up from her seat and allowing Blaine to take her place next to Rachel, "I'll leave you two to talk," Blaine nodded and placed his arm securely around Rachel. He felt her flinch against his touch, and it shocked him as they seemed to have been transported back to how things used to be when they had walked back into each others lives almost five years ago now. Cautiously, he kissed the top of her head, whispering soothing words to her, slowly moving his hand against her back, until she eventually collapsed into him, clinging onto him with every ounce of strength that she had left, her body trembling as the sobs raced through her body. He continued to soothe her, rubbing comforting circles against her back, desperately trying to stop her from shaking as much as she was. He whispered about the baby, reminding her that this wasn't healthy for either of them. Rachel merely nodded against his chest as he continued to hold her and eventually her breathing became steady again. Blaine waited until her sobs had completely died down and kissed the top of her head again.

"So what happened Rachel?" he asked quietly. Rachel sniffed quietly and moved her fingers across his Blaine's body to find his hand, lacing their fingers together. Blaine smiled softly at her, she was coming back to him slowly. He hadn't seen her in this state for some time now, and though he knew that he just had to remain calm for her, it freaked him out to see her so broken again in front of him, especially after everything they'd been through in order to rebuild her confidence again over the years.

"It just felt so real Blaine, I just had to get out of there," Blaine frowned slightly as Rachel paused again, "I didn't know what else to do, so I did what I always do. I ran Blaine, I _always_ run away," she started crying loudly again and Blaine immediately tightened his grip on her, desperate to find out what had upset his wife so much. He wanted nothing more than to fix everything for her and make the pain go away. He hadn't seen Rachel like this in such a long time, his mind flicked back to how Rachel used to be, when they had met again and how she had been such a shadow of her former self. It had scared him to see her like that then, but it absolutely terrified him now.

"What were you running from?" Blaine asked quietly, his throat hoarse, as he feared her answer.

"We had a visit from the police this afternoon," Rachel said quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "They wanted to talk to me about Stacey – one of my students," she clarified, Blaine nodded silently, holding her as she started to shake again. He continued to soothe her, whispering that everything was going to be okay, he was here now and he wouldn't let anything to happen to her. "She – she was attacked Blaine," she whispered feeling Blaine immediately tense beside her, "She's having an abortion this week,"

Blaine gulped when he finally realised how much Rachel was hurting right now, how it must've have brought back so many painful memories that she had fought against for so long. He didn't know what he could possibly say to her to make everything better, he felt so utterly useless. So instead, he did the only thing he knew how, he held her close to him, gently kissing the top of her head until she was ready to talk again. He hadn't been around to help her the first time, he sure as hell was going to do everything he could to help her this time. He wouldn't be the one to let her down, not when she needed him the most.

"I was just sitting there, listening to everything that they had to say, how I could support her when she was ready to come back to school. But all I could think about was what had happened to me!" she sat up and pulled away from Blaine slightly, staring at him with tear filled eyes, "I'm such a selfish person Blaine, who does that? She's 17 Blaine, and all I could think about was myself!" She started crying again, clinging desperately to Blaine's shirt, and Blaine felt his heart swell with every breath that his wife took. He moved his free arm around her, holding her even closer to his body, if that was actually possible.

"You're not selfish Rachel," he told her, keeping his voice as calm as possible, "You're a good person who has experienced terrible things. Anyone in your position would have done the same." Rachel sniffed quietly, slowly lifting her head from Blaine's chest, struggling to meet her husband's eye. Blaine smiled softly at her, cautiously bringing his hand to her face and catching some stray tears. She let out a soft breath, and sighed, dropping her gaze again instead focusing on re-lacing her fingers with his, seeking out as much comfort from him as she could get. She couldn't remember the last time that she needed him as much as she did now.

"But I'm supposed to be over it now Blaine," she told him, her voice hoarse from the crying, she shook her head, hating feeling as weak as she did. She had grown as a person over the last few years, and she'd learnt how to deal with that had happened to her, but she never thought that she'd be forced back into this corner, having to relive it through somebody else, "I'm the adult here Blaine, why can't I just let it go? Why does it have to keep haunting me like this?" she paused to take a breath, before feeling another wave of tears take over her body, "It's all my fault you know, I kept pushing for those late night glee rehearsals, I should've known that it wasn't safe, I should've learnt because of what happened to me, it's my fault she's going through all of this…"

"Hey, hey, come on," Blaine said softly, releasing her hand and bringing his own to her face and gently lifting her chin, "You couldn't have known that this was going to happen, you pushed for the late night rehearsals because you want the best for your kids, I know it will always be there at the back of your mind, and I understand that. But I promise you Rachel, while I'm around, nothing and no one will ever hurt you. Do you understand that?" he asked her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Rachel gulped and blinked a couple of times, before nodding her head softly. "Good," Blaine smiled, closing the small gap between them and placing a soft kiss against her lips. Rachel's lips moulded to fit his and she gave him a sad smile, but couldn't deny that all of the stress and hurting that she'd been feeling had seemed to disappear by the simplest of touches. "Now come on, I'm taking you home," Blaine told her, getting to his feet and holding out his hand for her, ignoring hew protests that she still had classes that afternoon. None of that mattered to Blaine; all that he was concerned about was the well being of his wife and unborn son.

* * *

><p>It had taken a while for Blaine to pull Rachel out of that state, reminding her that she had to eat, not just for her but for the baby as well. Amy had been advised to leave her mom alone while she locked herself away in her room. Rachel had always prided herself on never letting Amy see her while she was in state, she didn't want her to see her like that. It had been fine when she had been younger, Rachel was able to easily distract her, but Amy was more aware of things now. Luckily Shelby was on hand to take care of her granddaughter the first night, leaving Blaine to fully take care of Rachel, and the days after Blaine had done a pretty good job in keeping Amy's concerns at bay. Amy loved her parents, and even though she was worried about her mom, she loved her dad enough to believe him when he told her that Rachel would be fine, she just needed some alone time. When Rachel emerged for breakfast on Saturday morning, the look of sheer delight on Amy's face was enough to light up the entire house.<p>

"Are you feeling better now mom?" Amy asked cautiously, getting up from the table and moving to her mom's side, wrapping her arms around her. Rachel smiled and hugged her daughter back tightly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, she spotted Blaine stood by the kitchen counter and smiled across at him. He winked at her, and continued to prepare her something to eat.

"Much better sweetheart, thank you," she smiled, kissing the top of Amy's head and following her towards the table, where Blaine had placed a glass of orange juice for her to drink.

"Do you think you'll be able to take me to my dance class this morning?" Amy asked, tucking into her pancakes again, as Rachel took a sip from her glass. She glanced over at her daughter, taking in the expression on her face and sighed softly, taking a moment to glance at Blaine as he moved to join them both at the table, passing Rachel her usual two pieces of toast.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ames, your mom still needs to rest," he told her, squeezing Rachel's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Rachel smiled gratefully at him, before shaking her head.

"No, that's okay. I think I will take her," she told Blaine, earning probably one of the biggest grins she'd seen from Amy in sometime, "It's been a while since we had some mother daughter time, and I know that's partly my fault, but I'd love to take you Ames," Blaine smiled at his wife, pleased she seemed to be finally getting back on track, still there was still a part of him that didn't want to let her out of his sight, not yet at least, not while she was still in this unstable state. He didn't know what she'd do if something started her off again and he wasn't around to help her.

"Well maybe I'll come with you anyway?" Blaine offered, "Then we can probably do some shopping while we're out, then grab some lunch when Amy is finished, how does that sound?"

"I think that sounds a lovely idea," Rachel smiled across the table, picking up a slice of her toast, watching as Amy continued to eat her breakfast, before mouthing a silent 'thank you' over to Blaine.

That afternoon, after Blaine and Rachel had left Amy in the capable hands of her dance teacher, they made their way across town on the hunt for anything they might need to buy for the baby. They were already doing pretty well as far as baby shopping went, they'd purchased a lot of the bigger items already, especially as Blaine had enlisted Kurt's help to decorate the nursery, Kurt had played a pivotal role in selecting furniture that suited the rooms theme. They were now in the middle of a children's clothing store and Rachel was fawning over a selection of tiny baby clothes, deciding which ones she absolutely needed to have.

"Hey Rach?" Rachel bunched her eyebrows together, and turned around to face Blaine who was stood near the counter, reading a pamphlet. She rolled her eyes, deciding that yes, she needed both set of baby jeans, threw them into her basket and made her way over to her husband, "How do you feel about parenting classes?" he asked her as she approached

"Excuse me?" Rachel laughed, taking the pamphlet out of Blaine's hand in surprise and reading the page that he'd been so engrossed in, "You seriously want to take parenting classes?"

"Well yeah," Blaine shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, a bashful smile creeping across his face, "It's just well…I've never really done the whole parenting thing properly, you know? I want to make sure I do it right,"

Rachel sighed as she placed the pamphlet on the counter and placed her arms around Blaine's waist, grinning at him as she pulled him closer to her. Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around her, clasping his hands together at her lower back, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. "You're a great father Blaine, Amy simply adores you," Rachel told him quietly.

"I know she does, and I love her as well but…" he trailed off and averted his eyes for a moment, unsure what to say. But Rachel knew, Rachel always knew.

"Blaine..." she pressed, wanting him to tell her what was on his mind, "Talk to me,"

"It's just, I've never done the baby thing, you know?" he asked, "And I know I'm Amy's father, and nothing is ever going to change that, but like…we're having this baby in a couple of months, and I'll have to learn how to change a diaper and things like that, it's a lot to take in you know?" he paused, and grinned at Rachel, "I think it will be good for us."

"But I've done the baby thing, remember?" Rachel added with a smirk, "I was there through everything with Amy, the late nights, the early mornings, the times when she wouldn't stop crying…."

"Yes, but that was almost ten years ago Rachel, things have changed since then," Blaine laughed, kissing Rachel's forehead. Rachel sighed loudly in defeat, knowing that no matter how much she argued, she wasn't going to win. She never did these days when it came to the baby, Blaine knew what he wanted and he almost always ended up getting his own way.

"As much as I doubt that the basics will have changed that much," she giggled, bringing her hand up to his face and tapping his nose playfully, "You can sign us up for the classes if you want to,"

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the couch early one evening, grading some test papers, Amy was in her room completing her homework, and Blaine was at a staff meeting at school. She'd kicked her shoes off and had spread her papers across the coffee table while she made herself comfortable. The sound of the phone ringing filled the house, and Rachel pushed her papers aside for a minute and walked over to Blaine's desk where she had left the phone. She recognised the number immediately and smiled as she answered the call.<p>

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" she asked, walking back over the couch and sinking into the couch.

"Hey, so I know it's kind of last minute, but Finn and I have decided to throw a party for our anniversary next month," Quinn explained, "Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Well I'll be…" Rachel paused for a moment, calculating the dates in her head, "I'll be coming into my sixth month by then, but I think I'll be okay to travel," she smiled, with everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks, stepping up the arrangements for Kurt and Kyle's wedding and dealing with her own drama. Rachel had completely forgotten about her best friends upcoming anniversary, she really needed to get them a gift.

"Great, well we've invited everyone we could think of, I know you don't see everyone very much these days, but it will be nice to have everyone back together again. The last time that happened was your wedding," Quinn laughed, and Rachel knew that she was right. Everyone had their own lives to deal with, and she understood that people grew apart, but she couldn't deny how much fun it had been when the whole group had been together. The only people she really kept in touch with these days were Kurt, Sam, Quinn, Finn and Puck.

"Well I'll speak to Blaine later, and I'll call you back to arrange the details," Rachel told her friend, causing her to laugh again.

"Oh please Rachel, we all know that one word from you and Blaine will be booking your plane tickets, you've got him so whipped," Rachel chuckled lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear, before glancing in the doorway and spotting Amy entering the room. She waved at her daughter and patted at the space next to her. Amy smiled and joined Rachel on the couch, snuggling at her side. Rachel casually ran her hands through her hair as she listened to Quinn talk on the phone.

"He's not _that_ bad," Rachel laughed, "But you're probably right, I honestly can't see him saying no,"

"Exactly Rachel," Quinn laughed, "Oh, and if you could let Sam and Molly know as well, I seem to have lost their number,"

"Of course Quinn," Rachel paused for a moment, glancing at the clock, knowing that she should really start preparing dinner, especially as Blaine was due home soon, "So I'll call you back later then, bye Quinn!" she ended the call, tapped Amy's shoulder playfully, leading her into the kitchen, where the two of them started preparing the family dinner, singing quietly to each other, Amy demonstrating what she'd learnt in her dance class that week, while the food cooked.

An hour or so later, when Blaine came in from work, grumbling about staff meetings over running, and the staff not being the same as they used to be, Rachel took her moment to pounce. Amy was sat in the lounge, watching her favourite television show, and Rachel took Blaine's hands inside of hers and pulled him towards the kitchen. She shut the door behind them and pinned Blaine against it, kissing him hotly.

"Hello?" Blaine chuckled when she pulled away slightly, "What was that for?"

"So a wife can't be pleased to see her husband?" Rachel laughed softly, threading her fingers through Blaine's dark curls. Blaine leant forward, placing a soft kiss against Rachel's lips and stared at her, causing Rachel to shake her head, "Okay fine," she pouted, "Quinn called, she wants us to go to Lima next month for her anniversary," she explained, her eyes slightly wide.

"Of course," Blaine laughed, as he nodded, "I knew you were up to something. So I gather we're going right?"

"Is that a problem?" Rachel asked, Blaine shrugged and kissed Rachel's cheek,

"Of course it isn't, we haven't seen everyone in so long. It could be fun," He kissed Rachel's forehead and stepped passed her, taking a deep breath, inhaling the heavenly smells from the kitchen. "Call Kurt and Kyle, see if we can fly back with them, I'm assuming Quinn wants Molly and Sam there as well?" Rachel nodded with a wide smile, "I thought as much, you sort the arrangements out, and I'll pick up the bill. Do you think your dad's would mind is staying with them again?"


End file.
